The Rise of the Once and Future King
by KnightofCamelot14
Summary: A/N: [COMPLETE!] It is set a few weeks after Arthur's death. Merlin is distraught by the death of his friend and he wishes more then any thing for Arthur's return. Read and For the Love of Camelot enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue. **

Merlin had visited the Lake of Avalon ever since that fateful day; he lost the truest friend he'd ever had. People would ask if he missed Arthur and normally had Arthur been hunting or out visiting one of Uther's allies. Merlin would have laughed and joked and said: _"That dollop head! No way! I'm glad he's out. It means I can get a day off!"_

But now, whenever anyone asked if he missed Arthur. He'd honestly say: _"He was like a brother to me. Not a day goes by that I don't wish he'd come into the room and call me an idiot or a wimp." _He missed Arthur a great deal. He spent most of his time on the shores of Avalon. Hoping that one day Arthur would return, and that life would return to normal. Everyone missed Arthur but no one more than himself and Gwen.

Merlin could remember the last few words Arthur had said to him in the last few days before he died: _"I want you to always be you." "Just... just hold me." "Thank you." _For the first time ever Arthur had thanked him. Merlin had been shocked to hear Arthur thanking him. He could also remember the first time he had ever met Arthur. Arthur was also a prat at the time as well as being Prince. He had grown into a fine king. '**_I think the thing I'll miss most is the times I spent with him. Although he was a bossy prat.' _**Merlin thought to himself.

He stood on the shore for a few more minutes tossing pebbles into the still water. He was hoping to see Arthur sailing or coming out of the water. Sometimes he often thought he saw a glint of armour or a sword under the surface of the lake but it turned out to just be the sunlight reflecting on the water. A tear ran down his cheek. He looked at the darkening sky. A rain drop splashed onto the side of his face. It was starting to rain. '**_Depicting my mood.' _**Merlin thought solemnly.

He couldn't stay any longer night was falling fast and he needed to get back to Camelot before then. Disappointed, Merlin threw the rest of the pebbles into the water and left the shore leaving with it his wishes. Merlin climbed onto his stallion, cast a longing look at the island in the middle of the lake of Avalon, then he left to return to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

Merlin upon arriving back at Camelot had gone straight up to see Gaius the Court Physician and his mentor. Gaius hadn't seen Merlin smile for weeks since the king's death. But every time Merlin entered the room Gaius looked up hoping to see Merlin's handsome smile on his face again. Again Gaius was refused the smile. "Where have you been?" Gaius asked.

"Nowhere." Merlin replied glumly.

"Where's nowhere?" Gaius asked, already knowing the answer.

"The lake of Avalon." Merlin answered still in the same glum tone.

"Merlin. You must understand this. Arthur's never coming back." Gaius said consolingly.

"I know. I do understand. But it's hard. I j-just w-wish that there w-was s-something I c-could have d-d-done." Merlin replied, tears rolling down his cheeks. Gaius got up and hugged him. "I know. I know."

There was a knock on the door. Gwen came in the room. "Hello Merlin. Hello Gaius."

"M-My Lady." Merlin stammered, tears still rolling down his cheeks which were red with embarrassment at the Queen having caught him in this state.

"Whatever is the matter Merlin?" she asked, having noticed the tears.

Merlin furiously rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. "N-Nothing my lady." he said, but the traitorous tears betrayed him by flowing down his cheeks.

"Well I can see it's something. Tell me." Gwen replied.

"I-." Merlin started but the words got stuck in his throat. He tried again. "I just wish there was something I could have done. Some way the save him. I just miss Arthur so much." he sobbed.

"We all do." Gwen said, patting Merlin on the shoulder consolingly, "None of us could have done as much for Arthur as what you did those past few days before he... died."

Merlin smiled sadly. "It wasn't enough."

"You did all you could, and I'm sure Arthur was very grateful for that." Gwen replied. "Gaius there is to be a council meeting in a matter of minutes. But I could excuse you if you wish." she looked at Merlin with sorrow in her eyes.

"No. No. I'll be there." Gaius replied, "Will you be alright for a while on your own?" he asked Merlin.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm going to get an early night anyway." Merlin replied.

"What about supper?" Gaius asked.

"I'm not that hungry." Merlin replied going to his room.

"That's when you know he's really upset." Gaius said to Gwen.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Gwen said, looking at Merlin's closed bedroom door.

"So do I." Gaius said. They left the room to go to the council meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

Merlin lay on his bed, truthfully he was hungry but he couldn't even think of eating. He just wanted to be left alone. At the moment he hated to be around people. He felt guilty every time someone was nice to him. He should have saved Arthur. He should have gone to the island with Arthur. At least then he wouldn't have to face this.

He had a long time to himself before Gaius was due back from the council meeting. He wanted to sleep but he knew if he did he would be haunted by the memories of those past few days he'd had left with Arthur. Gaius' sleeping draught was the only thing that brought him relief at night. He went back into the main room to see if he could find one. He searched in all of the cupboards and on all the tables but he couldn't find a single sleeping draught. He thought about making one himself but then he realized that he didn't know half of the ingredients used to make one.

He went back to lie on his bed. As he lay there thinking his mind drifted off to thinking about all the days he had spent with Arthur: '**_The first time he had met Arthur. They hadn't got off to a good start. Arthur had tried to take Merlin's head off with a mace.' _**Merlin smiled at the memory. It wasn't a sad or a happy smile it was a memory smile. '**_He remembered the time he and Arthur had fought off the Great Dragon and Arthur's random relieved laugh. The time he and Gwaine rescued Arthur from becoming Wyvern fodder on the quest for the Fisher King's trident. Then when he restored Arthur's faith by convincing him to pull the sword from the stone. The first time Arthur sat on the throne after being crowned king after Uther's death.' _**He would never forget these memories for as long as he lived.

He drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with images: '**_himself on the cliff at Camalann. Himself sending lightning spells at all the Saxons and Morgana. Morgana screaming his name. Aithusa attacking the knights of Camelot. Arthur being stabbed by Mordred, then Mordred being stabbed by Arthur. Showing Arthur he had magic. Arthur's hurt expression. The lake of Avalon. Himself killing Morgana and bringing about peace. Taking Arthur down to the lake of Avalon. Calling the dragon and flying Arthur and himself to Avalon. Arthur thanking him. Throwing the sword in the lake. Placing Arthur on the boat and sailing it out to the island in the middle of the lake of Avalon.'_**

Merlin threw himself bolt upright. Yelling in fright. Gaius came rushing in with a bottle of sleeping draught in his hand. "Merlin. Merlin. It's all right it was a dream." he said, cradling Merlin in his arms as he tried to fight Gaius off. Eventually he calmed down and starting sobbing. "It's my fault." Merlin murmured. "It was my fault."

"No. It wasn't your fault." Gaius said consolingly. He held Merlin close to him. Until Merlin calmed down. Gaius released him and allowed him to turn himself round. "Here drink this it will help."

"I don't want any more remedies." Merlin said. "You're helping someone who didn't save the king. I let him die!"

"I would help you no matter what you had done Merlin. There was nothing you could have done to save the king. It was beyond your power."

"I should have tried." Merlin sobbed. "He was my friend!"

"Here drink this." Gaius said, trying to pass the phial to Merlin. But Merlin shook his head. "Drink it. It will help." Gaius said. This time Merlin didn't argue. He took the phial and drank it all. "Thank you Gaius. Even though I don't deserve it." Gaius ruffled Merlin's hair and then left the room. Merlin lay down and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

It was well past midnight. Someone was standing on the shores of Avalon. They were wearing a black cloak and their shoulder length blonde hair was twisted into a plat. They were chanting their head tilted up towards the moonlight. They had high cheekbones and pale skin with green eyes. _"Dotiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!" _She called into the night. The light filled with a yellowish light.

The Sidhe appeared from under the water. They darted about in the night sky too quick for the girl to see. Her eyes flashed gold and time slowed down. The ripples on the water slowed. The leaves fluttering on the trees moved so slow anyone would have thought that they weren't moving at all. She could now see the Sidhe clearly now, she was amazed by them. She had seen a Sidhe before but that Sidhe had been inside a human body.

The elder Sidhe fluttered down in front of her. "Who are you?" he called, "You are not one of the Sidhe members. What do you want witch? How did you come by that spell?"

"To answer your first question." she said, "I am Tawni. No I am not a Sidhe. I am as you said a witch. I was given the spell by a dear friend of mine who was a Sidhe. Her name was Tiannia. She said if I was to need help all I had to do was call the Sidhe."

"What is it you wish to ask the Sidhe?" the Sidhe elder said.

Tawni thought for a while. She had been watching the boy with the black hair and shocking blue eyes ever since he first came to the lake. She knew what she would ask. She had heard at Camelot about the king's death and the grieving of his servant and wife most of all. "King Arthur." she said in a loud clear voice. "Is he healed yet?"

"He is almost healed but not quite. It will be a long time before he can return. The magic used against him was powerful indeed." Tawni nodded in understanding.

"Will Camelot still be around by the time he returns?" Tawni asked.

"That is something I cannot answer. We are Sidhe not seers. Is that all you wish to ask of us?"

"Yes. That's it." Tawni replied, "Thank you for your help." The Sidhe disappeared back into the lake. Tawni stared after them. She had asked what she had come here for, now it was time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

After that night the land returned to its peaceful reign. Camelot ruled supreme. The land flourished in peace and tranquillity. If there was a creature problem it was dispelled by the knights of Camelot before it could cause harm. Every day Merlin sat on the shore of Avalon watching and waiting and every day Tawni watched him, camouflaged by her magic.

After a few years Gaius passed away. Merlin was even lonelier than ever, he had always thought that Gaius would be near him for help and guidance. Every time someone became ill it was down to Merlin to try and save them. Gwen became ill soon after Gaius' death. Merlin tried every single remedy that Gaius had taught him (and that was a lot of remedies.) He even tried to find a magical cure. But every time he asked the dragon for help Kilgharrah never answered, he didn't even show up. He was losing the people he cared for almost every day.

Eventually the Queen died and with no heir to rule over Camelot the kingdom fell into disrepair. Over time the land modernized. Roads appeared where there was none before. The kingdom changed whereas Merlin changed very little. He still looked like the same young man he had been all those years ago. He was left alone as he had lost all his friends from Camelot that he had known. The world was changing and Merlin knew that it was because of him and Arthur and the land that they had built together. He would have to accept life as it was going to be, with or without his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

The first of January. The year 2013. It was Merlin's birthday. But what use is a birthday if you have none of your friends here with you to celebrate. Out of all things that had stayed the same was the area around the lake of Avalon. The kingdom of Camelot had changed by a major amount.

Where there were castles and fortresses there was now houses and flats. Instead of people riding on horses to travel people now drove huge metal vehicles known as cars and buses and motorbikes. There were schools and restaurants. Bus stations and train stations. The land had changed a lot from what Merlin was used to. He sat on the shores of the lake of Avalon as he had done every day. Even when the land changed Merlin still sat there. He spent his days tossing pebbles into the lake. Tawni was still around but she still hadn't made herself known to the young man who sat on the lake.

Merlin's jeans t-shirt and hair were soaked from the earlier downpour. During the week especially after 3 o'clock school children splashed in the shallows of the lake. Their childish giggling and laughter echoing back to Merlin. He sighed tossing another pebble into the water, it had been years and still Arthur had not returned. Surely he was healed by now. But the blade was forged in the dragon's breath so it could take ages. Merlin would just have to be patient.

He tossed another pebble at the water but instead of sinking with a splash to the bottom of the lake it skimmed the surface of the water. Merlin counted how many times it skimmed the surface: _one... two... Three... four... five... six. _He stared at the water lost in thought when he heard someone coming up behind him. He sighed. Why did people have to interrupt other people's business? He turned around about to tell the other person to go away and leave him alone. When he realized who it was. His mouth dropped open in shock. The dripping wet dirty blonde hair. The shining blue eyes. The glinting silver armour and _the _sword, that he had thrown in the lake that very day when the king had died was gripped tightly in their right hand...

"Hello Merlin." the man said grinning. Merlin was lost for words. He stared struck dumb as he took in the sight before him. "A-Arthur." Merlin stammered, staring at his friend, who he had thought that he had lost forever. Merlin hugged Arthur completely forgetting every single pain and only caring that his friend was here... his friend was alive.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Get off!" but Merlin ignored him. "Ok. Ok. Get off me you dollophead." Arthur laughed; he had expected his servant to miss him but not _this _much.

"Hey that's my word!" Merlin replied grinning, he released Arthur from his grip.

Arthur looked around him. The sky was a clear blue now. He looked at Merlin. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Merlin. What are you wearing?" he asked, indicating towards Merlin's t-shirt and jeans.

"Ah. Well. Err... things have changed a lot while you were gone." Merlin said.

"Where's Guinevere?" Arthur asked, looking around for her.

"Well you know how I said a lot has changed. That is one of the other things. Camelot owed her and you a great deal. She lived a great life." Merlin said sadly. He looked at Arthur cautiously, he looked distraught and upset. "Arthur if there was some way..." he trailed off.

"How come you're here? You don't look any older than before." Arthur said, he thought for a while as Merlin stared at the floor then replied awkwardly, "Oh right... The err... magic thing." Arthur rubbed his neck embarrassed. Merlin looked up at Arthur. He had wanted to tell Arthur long before that time about his gifts. "Arthur I promise I will explain everything to you when we get back to my place."

Merlin took off at a brisk pace leading Arthur away from the lake of Avalon. "Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"My place."

"Where is it?" Arthur said looking around for Merlin's home.

"Not far from here." Merlin replied, stopping at a road.

"A cart track? I don't remember this being here before now." Arthur said slightly confused. They heard a slight rumbling sound coming down the road.

"Arthur get out of the road." Merlin said, trying to pull Arthur back out of the way of the oncoming car.

"I think I can handle this creature Merlin." Arthur said, shaking Merlin's arm off him and drawing his sword.

"Arthur you can't fight a..."

"You underestimate me Merlin. I am the greatest warrior Camelot has ever known. I will kill this beast and then we can return to Camelot." Arthur said preparing for the attack. Merlin pulled Arthur out of the way just in time as the car drove right where Arthur was standing a few seconds earlier. The passengers staring in shock at Arthur's armour and sword.

"Why did you pull me away?! Did you not see the people that the beast had already eaten?!" Arthur yelled, rounding on Merlin.

"I promised to explain everything when we get to my place and I stand by that promise. Just trust me." Merlin said. Arthur sighed then followed Merlin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

They were walking through the town now. "I thought you said it wasn't far?" Arthur called to Merlin.

"It isn't. It's over there." Merlin said pointing to a large house on the opposite side of the street.

"That's where you live? I thought we were returning to Camelot?" Arthur said.

"I'll explain when we get inside."

Arthur walked beside Merlin. He glanced at a group of people who were staring at him and laughing. "Why do they all look like they want to kill me?" he asked.

"It's because of your armour." Merlin replied simply.

"Oi! You there!" One of the people from the group called to Arthur. He and Merlin turned round to face the group. "Who are you meant to be? King Arthur?" the person called while the other people laughed. Arthur who was about to argue back was pulled away by Merlin. "Don't they know who I am?!" he grumbled angrily. "I should have them thrown in the stocks for that!" Merlin didn't answer he just kept pulling Arthur in the direction of his house.

They reached the front door to Merlin's house. Merlin quickly whispered a spell under his breath. _"Ic I tospringae." _What use was a key if you had magic? Merlin could feel Arthur shiver beside him. Merlin stepped over the threshold, Arthur was right behind him. Merlin sat down on a leather sofa. He was watching Arthur who was looking around the place in amazement. "We need to get you some normal clothes but for now you can wear a pair of mine." Merlin said, throwing Arthur a pair of jeans and a shirt that he had ironed this morning, using magic of course.

"Merlin! Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur said staring in amazement at his seemingly forgetful servant.

"No I don't think so." Merlin said.

"You're my servant." Arthur replied. His temper starting to rise.

"Not anymore. The world has changed Arthur."

"Why who rules now then?"

"Elizabeth the second."

"Never even heard of her." Arthur replied.

"You'll have to get changed yourself." Merlin said a slight smirk on his face.

Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock. Merlin looked at him laughing. "Ok. Fine. Just this once I'll help you. But you'll have to dress yourself from then on." Merlin said getting up to help Arthur take off his armour. When Arthur was changed Merlin sat back down and switched on the television. "Did you enchant this?" Arthur asked slightly awestruck by the television. "How did you manage to get the people inside?" Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "What's this?" Arthur said tugging at the wire and disconnecting the television.

Arthur then went into the kitchen. He looked at the microwave and washing machine and cooker. He walked over to the kettle and flicked the switch. It started to make a high pitched whistle. "Merlin help! Where did I leave my sword?!" Arthur yelled looking around on the floor.

"Arthur. It can't hurt you." Merlin said getting up and flicking the switch off again. He steered Arthur to the sofa and sat him down. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Have you got any mead?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed. "No. They stopped brewing mead ages ago. I've got some cans of cola in the fridge though."

"What's cola? And what's a fridge?" Arthur asked.

"I'll explain soon though I promise." Merlin said getting two cans of cola out of the fridge, opening them and handing one to Arthur. "Try it." Merlin said. Arthur drank some of the cola coughing a bit at the fizzy taste. "mmm... it's nice." he said, drinking some more.

"I knew you'd like it." Just then the phone on the table started ringing. Arthur kicked his foot at it. "How do you get it to shut up?!" he yelled spilling some of the cola down his shirt. Merlin sighed as he picked up the phone. "No. I think you might have the wrong number." he said into the receiver. "Ok. No problem." he said putting the phone down again.

"Why'd you talk to it?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin like he was mad.

"That's what you have to do." Merlin replied. "There's a person at the end and they talk back to you."

"Really?" Arthur replied shocked.

"Yeah." Merlin said slightly confused.

Arthur picked up the phone and started yelling into it. "HELLO?! HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Merlin laughed. "You have to wait for the phone to ring first Arthur." he took the receiver and placed it back into its setting. "And don't waste your time sitting there all day waiting for it to ring." Merlin added.

"Don't be stupid Merlin. I wouldn't waste my time doing that." Arthur said. '**_Still I want it to ring! So I can talk to person inside.' _**he thought despairingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

Tawni stood outside the large house that the boy with the black hair and shocking blue eyes and the king of Camelot had entered. She went up to the door but it was shut tight. She didn't want to knock so she quickly whispered a spell. _"Ic I tospringae." _The door quietly swung open. She stepped inside in complete silence. She stood in the hallway unsure as to whether she should do this. This was breaking and entering. She didn't have the permission to be here but she had to let the two men know what she knew. She stepped into the main room where the king and black haired man were talking.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in my house? How'd you get in?" Merlin asked glaring at her.

She sighed. Why not just let her speak in her own time rather than butting in before she could utter a single word? What was this? A game of twenty questions? "My name is Tawni." she said.

"Tawni?" Merlin repeated.

'**_See there he goes again! Honestly!' _**she thought angrily. "Short for Tawnillea." she replied hurriedly as her cheeks started to burn in embarrassment. She didn't like telling people her full name she preferred the shortened name she had given herself. "I came to tell you something. But I don't know who you are." she said.

"I'm Merlin." he said. The name sparked a small voice in Tawni's head which sounded like her old Sidhe friend Tiannia. _"Emrys." _the voice whispered. _"Emrys." _she whispered before she could stop herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth and watched as anger flicked across Merlin's face which had turned pale.

"I'm Ar-." Arthur began. But Tawni cut him off.

"I know who you are. You're Arthur Pendragon. King of Camelot."

"How did you get in here?" Merlin demanded. Tawni decided rather to show them rather than explain how she had managed to gain entrance. _"Gewyrc an lif." _she whispered into her closed fist. She opened her hand and a purple butterfly fluttered out of her open palm. She noticed Merlin's expression change to fascination. Whereas Arthur shivered in fright.

"I suppose you can stay." Merlin said. He felt sorry for the girl. He knew what it felt like to be alone and different from everyone else. "You can stay in the room on the left if you wish."

"Thank you _Emr-._" She stopped when she noticed Merlin had turned pale at his druid name. "Perhaps you'd prefer to be called Merlin?"

"Merlin's fine." He said shortly.

"Ok. Then thank you Merlin. You don't mind if I head to the room you have given me now do you? It's just that I haven't slept for weeks." Tawni said stifling a yawn.

"No. Go ahead. I'll call when dinner's ready if you feel up to it." Merlin replied. Tawni nodded heading to the room Merlin had indicated for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

"Right Arthur what do you want to know?" Merlin said, facing Arthur.

"I want to know why we didn't just return to Camelot." Arthur said. "Amongst other things."

Merlin sniggered. "Right. Well...hmm I need to break this to you easily. But... Camelot is no longer standing."

"What?! What do you mean it's no longer standing?!" Arthur yelled shocked.

"Well..." Merlin started clearly uncomfortable. "It got torn down many years ago. It was apparently _'in the way.'_"

"W-When did it get torn down?" Arthur asked emotion clear on his face.

"Many years ago. When everyone had d-died. You must believe me Arthur. I tried to stop the people from doing it." Merlin said. Arthur nodded as though understanding. But Merlin knew better than to believe that mask. He knew that inside, Arthur was hurting really bad. Merlin saw a small tear trail down Arthur's right cheek. Arthur turned his head to the side to hide it. But it had already done its treachery.

Arthur cleared his throat. "H-How long have you had magic."

"Since as long as I can remember." Merlin said, suddenly very interested in the back of his pale hand. "I started showing the signs when I was very little. My mother was scared for me. She didn't want me to get into danger. I became friends with Will..."

"The boy who saved my life?"

"The very same. The thing was I always got picked on in Ealdor by the other children. They called me **_'freak'_**; **_'monster'_** and they also said **_'if the knights of Camelot don't execute you we will.'_**" Merlin said, tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mother got angry when, Will found out. He found out due to the children in Ealdor. A group came up to me and him when we were playing in the forest. We were pretending to be knights ironically." Merlin smiled at the memory, "They hit me in the face with a log, which split my lip and eyebrow, and told Will that he shouldn't hang round with **_'freaks'_**like me. I leapt up from the ground, and said I'd make them pay for what they just did. But they rounded on me again. I told Will to grab hold of something and never let go. When he had done that I yelled as loud as I could. The boys surrounding me went flying through the air and most of the trees fell to the ground. One almost crushed old man Simons. We returned back to the village, the boys had already run off and had told all the villagers. When my mother realized that it was no longer safe for me in Ealdor she kept me hidden from the villagers until I grew up and then sent me to Camelot."

Arthur looked sadly at Merlin. He felt bad for all the hardships Merlin had been through in his life. "I don't think you're a freak. Or a monster."

"You don't?" Merlin said staring at Arthur.

"No. You're my friend." Arthur grinned.

Merlin grinned back. "Yeah. Same here. Oh and you're a dollophead." They both laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Merlin knocked on the room where Tawni was sleeping. "Tawni? Dinner's ready if you want some." He called. Tawni opened the door, she had tears in her eyes and she didn't look like she had slept even a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I never knew." She whispered. "You too have suffered due to your gifts. And your and Arthur's home... Camelot. The hardships you too have been through." The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey. It's alright. Really." Merlin put his hands in his pockets unsure of how to comfort her.

"Well. I'm sure the news I have for you will bring the gladness back to your and Arthur's hearts once more." She said, rubbing the tears away.

"Come on. Come and have something to eat." Merlin said, leading Tawni to where he had put the food. "Unless Arthur's eaten it already!" he laughed. Just then they heard loud music coming from the living room where Arthur was sat. Merlin and Tawni ran into the room. Arthur was sat there with his hands over his ears. "MERLIN! HELP! I CAN'T TURN IT OFF!" Arthur said pointing to the iPod that was in the docking station blasting music into the room at full blast. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the music switched off.

"I told you not to touch anything." Merlin said. Tawni smiled. Merlin was like a big brother telling off a younger brother, Arthur in this case. Merlin went into the kitchen. "Tawni? Can you give me a hand?" he asked. Tawni followed him into the kitchen. Merlin shut the door behind her.

"All the food is in the other room. Why do you need help?" Tawni asked.

"You know the news you were telling me that you had for me and Arthur? If it is anything that you think might get Arthur's hopes up I would suggest for you not to tell him." Merlin said, Tawni nodded. They went back into the other room to eat. As they came back Arthur looked between the two of them suspiciously. "Wow!" Merlin said in mock surprise. "You managed to sit there and not eat all the food! I'm impressed!" he laughed soon followed by Tawni and Arthur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. **

**~ Que Arthur's Dreams. ~**

Mordred was stood behind Arthur. Arthur got up from his crouch at the same time as Mordred swung his sword. The young king parried the attack and twisting his sword in his hand he knocked his adversary back. Mordred stumbled giving Arthur the chance to get to his feet. Again Mordred swung his blade at Arthur, yet again Arthur parried the attack. But before Arthur could counter-attack Mordred stabbed his blade just below Arthur's heart. Arthur dropped to his knees. Mordred stood above him, watching him die. Mordred smirked. "You left me no choice." Just then Arthur leapt to his feet and stabbed Mordred! Mordred grimaced in pain, he smiled at Arthur. Then he dropped to the floor dead... Arthur staggered around his wound bleeding heavily. He slumped to the floor... He had killed Mordred but had ended up dying himself. **_'I wish Merlin were here! Oh great! What a time for me to get sentimental!' _**he thought sarcastically. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while and then darkness took him over.

Dragoon the Great (Merlin in disguise) was walking through the battlefield all battles had ended and there were many lying dead from both sides. But Merlin wasn't interested in them; there was only one person he had to help more than any of the others... Arthur. He came to the place of the battle between Mordred and Arthur. He saw Mordred lying dead, he looked around for Arthur. Arthur was lying slumped against the rock face. Merlin ran over to his friend and placed his hand on Arthur's neck to check his pulse. He could feel the pulse but it was very weak. Merlin scooped Arthur up into his arms and carried him away into the forest. When he reached the forest he used magic to turn his appearance back to normal. He crouched down on the ground by Arthur's feet and started to build a small fire to keep his friend warm. He sat there by the fire watching his friend... waiting for him to wake.

Arthur woke groaning with the pain. Merlin ran over to him. "Lie back. Lie back." he said gently resting his hand on Arthur's shoulder to keep him from getting up. Arthur raised his hand and gripped Merlin's shoulder "Where have you been?" he asked.  
"It doesn't matter now."  
"Ow my side." Arthur groaned.  
"You're bleeding."  
"Oh bleeding. For a second I thought I was dying."  
Merlin sighed Arthur always knew how to make a joke out of the worst situations.  
"The dragon, the Saxons. It was me." Merlin said close to tears.  
"The person who defeated the Saxons was the sorcerer." Arthur said trying to console his friend.  
"It was me. I have magic. I'm a sorcerer. And I use my gifts for you Arthur only for you and Camelot."  
"Merlin you are not a sorcerer. I would know." Arthur said, trying to console Merlin but he also said it to console himself.  
"Yea? _Upastige draca!_" The flames in front of them leapt up and formed a dragon flying. Merlin looked back at Arthur. He had a look of fear on his face. He tried to move to get away from Merlin, but his side was causing him unbearable pain. "Leave me." Arthur said, still moving to get away from Merlin.  
"Arthur?" Merlin said his brow furrowed in confusion. This wasn't how Arthur was supposed to react at all.  
"No you heard." Arthur replied solemnly. Merlin moved away from him.

**~ End of Arthur's Dreams. ~**

That's when Arthur woke yelling out Merlin's name. He blinked trying to keep the tears back from his eyes as Merlin entered the room. But the tears rolled down his cheeks anyway. Merlin sat on the bed beside Arthur.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur said, rushing to wipe away the tears.

"Arthur. What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when you told me about your gift. I still see your pained expression." Arthur said, and with that he did something he had never done before and hugged Merlin. Tawni was stood in the doorway, Merlin mouthed something to her, something that looked a lot like: _'get a sleeping draught.' _Tawni ran out of the room and scrambled through every cupboard in the house until she came across a cupboard full to the brim with sleeping draughts. She grabbed on and ran back into Arthur's room. She handed Merlin the sleeping draught and stood there awkwardly as she watched Merlin make Arthur drink it, then when Arthur had finally fallen into a deep sleep, Merlin pulled the covers back over Arthur. He then turned to her and indicated that they should leave Arthur to sleep. "I've seen the way you care for him." Tawni whispered as Merlin shut the door behind them.

"Yeah. Well…." Merlin said, embarrassed, his ears bright red. Tawni smiled and returned to her room. Merlin slowly returned to his, he was slightly rattled. He had never expected Arthur to react like that. Although had it been the other way around, Merlin was sure he would have acted similar to Arthur. He got back into his bed and tried to fall back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**~ Que Merlin's Dream. ~**

Merlin turned to the sword on the bank. He held it in his hand watching as the sunlight sparkled off the silver blade. Then threw the sword as hard as he could right out into the lake. As he watched a hand reached out and caught the sword by the hilt.  
He placed the king on the boat. The king looked peaceful now. Merlin hoped that one day Arthur would return and see the peaceful land they had worked so hard to achieve. It had been hard what with Mordred and Morgana bringing terror and destruction. Arthur was going to get better he had to... Camelot needed him and Gwen... The knights... But most of all Merlin needed him. He was more than just his master... Arthur was Merlin's friend. Life just wouldn't be the same without him.

Merlin looked at his friend on the boat. A tear ran down his cheek which was joined by others in a matter of seconds. Merlin gently pushed the boat out into deeper water. When the water reached his knees Merlin gave the boat one last gentle push and whispered a spell, _"In sibbe gerest_**.**" He watched as it made its sad lament across the water.

He gave the boat one last despaired look and he turned away. Tears rolled down his cheek as he returned to Camelot. The knights, Gaius and Gwen were standing on the stairs waiting for any sign of Arthur's return. Merlin's eyes filled with tears again. Gwen looked at him "Merlin. Where's Arthur? Gaius said he was with you."  
Merlin shook his head and ran before the tears could run down his cheeks. "Merlin?" Gwen called along with sirs Leon and Percival and Gaius.

**~ End of Merlin's Dream. ~**

Merlin's eyes flew open; the sun was just starting to rise. He stared out of the window, and rested his head on the pane of the glass. Letting his sweat condense on the cold glass. A few tears trailed down his cheeks as he thought about Camelot. His heart lurched painfully; he missed everyone, Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine….. All of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Tawni paced around the room, she knew that the news she had for Arthur and Merlin would be very important, but she also knew that it was likely to get Arthur's hopes up. There was no proof that her plan would actually work at all. _"You know the news you were telling me that you had for me and Arthur? If it is anything that you think might get Arthur's hopes up I would suggest for you not to tell him."_ Merlin's words echoed around and around in her head, buzzing like an angry swarm of bees. She sighed and sat down on the bed, tapping her feet against the laminated floorboards. **_'Tell them or not. Give them hope or not.'_** she thought.

By the time the clock showed nine. Tawni had not had a wink of sleep. Her eyes had bruises under them from the lack of sleep. She opened the door to her room and moved out into the corridor the front room and kitchen were empty of anyone else so she sat silently down on a sofa in the front room and began to cast little spells. She cast spells to make tiny little butterflies to appear and then make sparks form the shapes of unicorns, dragons, Sidhe, and even some of her family and Camelot. She soon stopped however as the memories of her family and what she knew about Camelot was too painful for her to dwell on. Tears filled her eyes some flowing down her cheeks which she hurriedly wiped away to make sure no one saw them. "Can't sleep either." a voice said from by the door. Tawni turned her head so fast in that direction that her neck cracked painfully. Arthur was stood in the doorway. He moved over and sat beside her on the sofa. Tawni shook her head in answer to Arthur's question. "Some problems I have are swirling about in my head."  
"A problem shared is a problem halved you know." Arthur said. "I've been hanging about too much with Merlin." he added pulling a face at what he had just said. Tawni smiled at him.  
"I have some news for you but Merlin said that maybe I shouldn't say it. In case it gets your hopes up." Tawni said.  
"Oh. What does Merlin know?! He's just a simple minded fool. Always has been always will be." Arthur said grinning.  
"Ok. I'll tell you." Tawni said. "When Merlin killed your sister Morgana in the forest with Excalibur. I was there I saw the whole thing."  
"You can't have be…" Arthur started but then stopped, staring off into space as he thought back to that day.

**~ Arthur's memory. ~**

_"You may have won the battle but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand." Morgana said as she knelt beside me watching, waiting. I glanced over her shoulder and spotted Merlin creeping silently forward with Excalibur in his hands. "Oh but don't worry dear brother I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you. I will watch as the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood." Morgana spat, her cold grey-green eyes were cold as ice and they bore deep into mine._

"No. The time for all this bloodshed is over. I blame myself for what you've become." Merlin said causing Morgana to spin round so that her back was to me now. Merlin raised Excalibur and plunged it deep in my sister's chest. She gasped as the sword pierced her, clutching out Merlin. He shoved the blade in deeper before pulling it out of Morgana's chest and letting her drop to the floor, before muttering. "Goodbye Morgana." And she finally grew still. Thunder rumbled in the sky above as Merlin gave me Excalibur to gold onto as he slipped his arms around my waist to hoist me up onto my feet. "You've brought peace at last." I muttered that's when I saw it. The dark shadowed human figure hidden the trees watching the whole scene play out in front of them. 

**~ End of Arthur's memories. ~**

****  
Arthur stared at Tawni in shock. She nodded at him in satisfaction. "I may not have had the power to heal you Arthur. But I did have the power to sense the time tear between the two worlds there and then." she said.  
"Time tear? What's that?" Arthur replies his brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Its where if something dramatic happens in the most powerful place in the world. That can be either Avalon or the Isle of the Blessed. Than a tear between the two worlds can be created. The Isle of the Blessed will tear the two worlds of the living, Camelot, and the dead, bringing you the Dorocha. But if the tear happens at the Avalon then it collides the worlds of Camelot and the future United Kingdom leaving you trapped in…" Tawni answered.  
"This world. So there's a way for me to get back to Camelot?!" Arthur cried excitedly.  
"A possible way." Tawni corrected. "I must go tell Merlin!" Arthur cried excitedly, before rushing off to wake Merlin before Tawni could stop him.

Arthur kicked the door to Merlin's room open and Merlin leapt awake his short black hair sticking up all over the place. "Arthur? What is it? What's wrong?!" Merlin cried as he sat up. Arthur beamed at him. "There may be a way to get back to Camelot. Tawni just told me. I'll get her to explain it to you just hurry up!" Arthur yelled as he grabbed Merlin by his ankles and pulled him out of his bed. "Arthur! Get off!" Merlin yelled but Arthur continued to drag him out of the room by his ankles. Merlin sighed as he reached the front room, Arthur still dragging him across the floor. "If you don't let go this instant you clot-pole I swear I'm going to spell you into a donkey!" Merlin ranted.  
"Nice pyjamas." Tawni smirked, indicating Merlin's navy blue shorts and his bare chest. The tips of Merlin's ears turned red in embarrassment and his eyes flashed golden, suddenly a black hooded jumper flew out of his open bedroom and he hurriedly threw it on.

Merlin smiled at them before saying, "Alright. What's this news then?" Tawni sighed and recounted the whole story for Merlin, when she had finished Merlin was staring at her, at a loss of what to say. "Why did you not tell me?" Arthur asked, still smiling at the great news but his tone of voice reflected hurt. Merlin turned to face Arthur. "I didn't want you to get your hopes up only for this plan to fail and for you to be upset when it didn't work." Merlin said. Arthur nodded in understanding.  
"Thank you old friend." Arthur said gripping Merlin's arm by the elbow.  
"Let's go try out this plan of yours then shall we Tawni?" Merlin said.  
"Perhaps it would be better for you to put some jeans and a shirt on and Arthur too." Tawni said indicating towards Merlin and Arthur who were both wearing their pyjamas. "Good point." they both agreed before heading their separate rooms to throw on a pair of jeans and shirts and shoes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**  
They were all ready to leave before the hour was even fully over. They left Merlin's house shutting the door behind them and headed off down the street. It was quite early in the morning so hardly anyone was about, what with it being a Saturday. When they reached the lake of Avalon they stared deep into its murky depths, watching as the water lapped at the shore. The ancient isle stood out through the cloudy sky even from this distance. "How are we going to get across?" Arthur asked, bouncing on the soles of his feet as he thought about the plan working and getting back to Camelot, to Guinevere. "There's no boat."  
"Yes Arthur we see that." Merlin replied sarcastically. Merlin moved closer to the shore of Avalon, reaching out his hand above the still waters of Avalon.

The still waters soon began to roll and bubble with power as Merlin directed his magic at the water. Arthur and Tawni stared in shock as Merlin began to chant: _"Rwy'n galw i chi oh cwch hynafol. Er mwyn hwylio ohonom ar draws y llyn. I'r ynys yng nghanol Afallon."_

"You really are as powerful as they say Emrys." Tawni commented. Merlin flushed with embarrassment as a boat large enough for the three of them rose from the dark murky waters. Merlin climbed aboard the boat first followed by Arthur, who offered his hand to help Tawni into the boat and she blushed, accepting it with a gracious: "Thank you my lord." and a curtesy.

_"In sibbe gerest."_ he muttered and the boat steered itself across the now still water. The isle loomed ever nearer and ever taller as they sailed closer to it in the boat.  
-When they finally reached the isle in the middle of Avalon. The pull of magic was far stronger now than it was from the shore. "The pull of the tear is much stronger here. I can sense it." Tawni whispered as they clambered out of the boat. They headed towards the tower, their eyes darting everywhere as they watched the Sidhe flying around above them as they entered the tower. "Welcome back Arthur Pendragon." a Sidhe said as she fluttered down in front of Arthur's face, he was able to see her as Tawni and Merlin had already cast the spell to slow things down. "It's me. Remember me. Samilleria." Arthur nodded and smiled unsurely. "Nice to see you again Samilleria. Have you possibly seen Tiannia around her lately? I need to speak with her as a matter of urgency." Tawni said.  
"I believe I saw her by the pool of Nemathon. Follow me." Samilleria said, heading towards the direction where the pool lay.

Her blue light shone ahead of them like a warning beacon. _"Leoght."_ Merlin and Tawni muttered and two large balls of bright light illuminated the hallways of the tower. At the end of the hallway was a faint bluish glow which grew brighter as they got nearer. "Tiannia, I have a surprise for you." Samilleria said.  
"Hello Tiannia." Tawni spoke.  
"No. It can't be. I haven't seen you for years." Tiannia said as she slowly turned around and noticed the trio. "Tawnillea!" she cried running as fast as she could towards Tawni. "Tiannia." Tawni cried racing towards her Sidhe friend. They hugged each other before launching into a conversation.

"You're still in that human body I last saw you in?" Tawni commented.  
"Yeah. We healed her a few years back but we still seem to be having some trouble with unlocking the memories enough so that she can remember and get back to her old life so I can leave." Tiannia said. Just as Tawni was about to launch into another question, Merlin interrupted. "Look. We really need to get back to Camelot so can you help or not?" Tawni and Tiannia turned to face him. Tiannia's bluish light grew brighter, whether from excitement or anger Merlin didn't know. She came right up towards him and looked Merlin right in the eye. "So this is the famous Emrys?"  
"Merlin. Just Merlin." Merlin said.  
"Well just Merlin. I will indeed help but at what cost? The price would most certainly be a heavy one."  
"Price? What price?!" Arthur quipped.  
"You shall see." Tiannia said with a meaningful glance back at Tawni who understood what her friend was getting at immediately.  
"This is where I must say goodbye. I must return to where I'm needed." Samilleria said.  
"Goodbye Samilleria. And thanks for the help." Tawni called.  
"Anytime Tawnillea and Arthur and Just Merlin." Samilleria called before disappearing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**  
The group of friends reached the pool of Nemathon. An eerie green glow shone from the pool, highlighting the room and mixing with the faint blue colour emanating from Tiannia. Everyone remained silent as they neared the pool. Arthur glanced at Merlin as if he was going to ask Merlin how the pool glowed but Merlin just shook his head. Arthur nodded and kept silent. They neared the edge of the pool and looked down into the glowing depths. In the water there was a whole bunch of faces all swimming around in the pool. But they weren't normal faces. These faces were silver in colour and were transparent a soft humming noise was coming from the pool. Attached to the head was not a normal body but a long tail, shaped like a tadpole's tail. "Whoa!" Arthur and Merlin muttered.

"This is the pool of Nemathon only certain members of the Sidhe have ever laid eyes on it. Inside are projects certain Sidhe are given to work with until that day when they are old enough to host." Tiannia said. "You three are the first non Sidhe to ever set eyes on them before they are adults."  
"What are they?! What's host?!" Arthur said the panic clear in his voice.  
"They are souls of the Cainrhod. Cainrhod are spirits of Sidhe children. When they host they latch onto the nearest living being they can find, draining its life force." Tiannia said. Arthur who had been about to reach down into the pool to pick up one of the Cainrhod instantly recoiled away and stood, clearing his throat awkwardly a look of disgust on his face. _"Rhowch wybod i ni ddangos i ni beth yn y dyfodol. Nawr dangoswch tynged hyn."_ Tiannia called out. The souls in the pool span round faster and faster until they were just blurred shapes. In the pool they could see Tawni stood in front of a large tear in the worlds somewhere in the tower. Camelot standing mighty and tall. And a whole bunch of shadowed figures. The image flickered once before fading. Tiannia sighed. "We've been trying to train the Cainrhod to show futures or at least tell it. But as you can see, without much success."

The pool of Nemathon started to glow and hum again. One of the Cainrhod started to make its way up out of the pool and towards Arthur's feet. Arthur shuffled back away from it and fell into Merlin and both of them fell to the floor, pulling Tawni down with them. The Cainrhod still continued to make its way towards as if sensing a possible host to suck a life force from. "Don't touch it! Didn't you listen?!" Tiannia cried as Arthur went to kick it away.  
"This clotpole never listens to anyone." Merlin muttered. A loud 'slap' echoed around the dark hall as Arthur slapped Merlin around the back of his head. "Ow!" Merlin groaned rubbing his head. "What happened to building a kingdom that's fair and just, where everyone's respected regardless of rank?"  
"Whatever gave you the idea that I said that?! Honestly Merlin you do talk some utter nonsense." Arthur said, shaking his head. "Can you just get rid of this thing though?" Arthur added glancing uncomfortably at the Cainrhod that was still making its way nearer to them.  
"Oh alright." Tiannia said. _"Yr wyf yn anfon yn ôli'r lle rydychyn dod."_ The Cainrhod was lifted high into the air by the spell and dropped back into the pool of Nemathon. "Let's go." Merlin said, getting to his feet.  
"Erm. Merlin? I'm the one who gives the orders remember?!" Arthur said also standing.  
"Well seeing as neither of you knows where we actually need to be going. I, Merlin and Tiannia will lead as we will be able to sense the power of the tear when we get near to it. Okay?" Tawni snapped. Arthur and Merlin nodded, not wanting to anger her any more than they already had.

They set off down the hallway the humming noise from pool silencing more and more as they headed down other corridors and into other rooms. "Feel anything yet?" Arthur said.  
"No. And it's more sensing than actually feeling." Merlin said.  
"Sense is not a word I normally associate with you Merlin." Arthur said with a smirk. Merlin sighed a shook his head, his eyes darting around for the slightest sign of the tear. "I can feel it. It should be straight ahe… whoa!" Merlin exclaimed as he caught sight of the huge tear in the catacomb in front of them, even Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock. Merlin and Arthur had seen a tear between the curl of two worlds before at the Isle of the Blessed but it did not compare to the one they saw in front of them. This tear was about ten times bigger than the one they had faced on the Isle of the Blessed and it looked ten times more deadly.

"I'll walk into it and sacrifice myself." Arthur said over the loud buzzing of magic. They walked ever nearer to the tear. There was a loud honking noise. "What was that?!" Merlin yelled in fear.  
"Don't be such a girl Merlin." Arthur snapped, drawing his sword and moving nearer to the veil. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are?!" Arthur riled, suddenly a huge lorry flew out from inside the veil with a loud honking noise. "Wha- LOOK OUT!" Arthur yelled diving to the floor as the lorry flew above him. Just audible over the noise of the lorry Arthur heard the others dive on the floor. He looked back and saw the lorry flying from the catacombs. "It's getting out of control. If we don't stop it soon we could all be trapped here forever and you will never get home Arthur Pendragon. And you too Just Merlin." Tiannia said. Merlin sighed as he moved over to Tawni and Tiannia. "And how would we do that? What use is a king-knight, two sorcerers and a Sidhe inside a mortal body?!" he complained.  
"Must more use than you would ever realise." Tiannia said. Merlin nodded.

"Wait. I've just realised something!" Arthur quipped.  
"And what would that be dollophead?" Merlin retorted.  
"The weird witch. The one…the Erm… god damn it! What in the realm of Camelot is her name?!" Arthur muttered.  
"You mean the Cailleac." Tawni said.  
"Yes that's the one. If a tear in the veil between the two worlds has been created why is Mrs Creepy-a-lot not here?!" Arthur answered.  
"She is only needed when the Dorocha are summoned at the Isle of the Blessed. We do not speak of her here." Tiannia spat, there was obviously some deep hatred between the Sidhe, Cailleac and the Dorocha. Arthur didn't push the matter any further. Tawni, Merlin and Tiannia felt drawn to the tear, the three of them could feel the power of the tear deep inside them radiating through every sense. _"Caewch y llen rhwng y byd. Y boen a'r loes wedi cael ei achosi. Caewch nawr."_Tawni, Tiannia and Merlin said. They stood watching the tear but nothing happened. "What was that supposed to do?! Pointless if you ask me!" Arthur exclaimed.  
"If you can do any better. I'd like to see it." Merlin snapped Tawni and Tiannia turned to glare at him. Arthur raised his hands in submission which he would never do but seeing as he was faced with three annoyed sorcerers without a sword it was a choice between being spelled into different pieces or submission, Arthur would rather choose the latter. "What do we do now?" Arthur asked.

"Return home and think of a new plan." Merlin replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. **  
The return back to Merlin's house was a subdued affair none of them spoke, each of them radiating their own form of disappointment. Arthur was taking his anger out on the boat by kicking large chunks of wood out of it. Merlin had taken off his scarf and was twisting it into many different knots whereas Tawni was staring down, deep into the depths of the Lake as if she could see something very interesting down there. "The Lady of the Lake." she muttered under her breath as they sailed closer to the shore. Merlin glanced up at her and then turned his eyes towards the surface of the lake but Freya wasn't there. "No I doubt she'd know." Tawni muttered to herself. The boat they were in gently bumped against the shore and the three of them climbed out. It was just starting to reach around seven in the morning. The minute Arthur's feet touched the shore the boat disappeared.

The streets were empty as it was a Saturday and hardly anyone had to go to work. They walked down the empty streets and through the front door to Merlin's house. Arthur stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him. "Shouldn't we…" Tawni started.  
"Leave him." Merlin interrupted. "He has every right to be angry. The disappointment he went through today. Why did you even have to tell him? I told you not to."  
"Oh so this is my fault is it?! I didn't know it wasn't going to work anymore than you did!" Tawni said.  
"Then why tell him?!" Merlin asked.  
"Because he had a right to know about the possible way to get back to Camelot!" Tawni retorted angrily. Merlin sighed and switched on the TV to block Tawni out.  
"And in other news some books that appear to have come from medieval England have turned up in Chelsea library." Merlin sat forward in interest whereas Tawni stayed stood by the door staring at the TV without blinking. "We now go live to Chelsea library to an interview with a Mrs Henchman. Mrs Henchman what era do these books seem to have come from?"

A woman with triangular glasses and a long beaked nose with cold stony grey eyes glared at the camera. "These books seem to be dated around the late 5th Century, early 6th. So around the Arthurian era." she said.  
"Arthurian era? Can you explain what that is?" the reporter said. The librarian sighed. "The Arthurian era is the age around which time people believed the land of medieval Britain was ruled by King Arthur Pendragon."  
"Someone call me?" Arthur asked as he poked his head around the door frame. He was immediately shushed by Merlin and Tawni.  
"Surely King Arthur's a myth?" the reporter said.  
"Hey! Do I look like a myth to you?!" Arthur asked the reporter.  
"Arthur he can't hear you." Merlin said.  
"Shut up Merlin. I'm talking to this person, who believes I'm a myth, at the minute." Arthur said. Merlin shook his head fondly at Arthur.  
"No. No. Some people don't believe that there was any proof that there actually was a King Arthur ruling over Britain, but some people do like to believe that the myths are true." Mrs Henchman said. "I for one do not believe in him. I believe that it was just a story told to young children. But these books would prove otherwise. Or so it would seem if they are indeed from the Arthurian era."  
"Hellooooooo? I am right here. Listening to what you say. I am not just a stupid story!" Arthur ranted. Merlin and Tawni sighed.  
"Will the library be open for anyone to view the books today?" the reporter asked.  
"No. I will be studying over these books in great detail all of today. Then maybe hand them over to a museum." Mrs Henchman said.  
"Okay. There you go folks. A possible artefact that could prove that King Arthur was real. Back to you in the studio." The reporter finished.

An image of the books popped up on the screen. There were three books all bound in brown leather with silver clasps. Arthur reached for the remote to turn off the TV when Merlin snatched it away. "That's my book! My spell book!" he cried.  
"What?" Arthur and Tawni echoed.  
"My spell book. That one." Merlin cried again, pointing to a brown leather book with bronze clasps and runes along the binding.  
"Then let's go and get it." Arthur said.  
"The library is shut today. Dollophead." Merlin said, slapping Arthur's forehead.  
"I'll have you in the stocks for that Merlin...when we get back to Camelot." Arthur said.  
"Like to see you try." Merlin muttered.  
"I beg your pardon Merlin." Arthur said in mock hurt.  
"Nothing." The young sorcerer muttered.  
"Yeah you bet nothing." Arthur replied. "So what do we do?"  
"We think of a plan." Tawni hurriedly answered before Merlin could add a snide remark.  
"But for you that would be hard. Seeing as your brain is so small." Merlin said.  
"Spoke too soon." Tawni muttered as she moved more into the room and sat on the sofa joined by Arthur and Merlin again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**  
The three of them were sat on the sofa in the front room devising a plan to get Merlin's spell book back. "Right so the most likely place they will keep the books for studying would be down in the basement. That's where all the offices for the people who work in the libraries are." Tawni said. "Although there are most likely to be millions of books down there from different medieval eras. Some are likely to look like the ones that we just saw on TV so it's going to take a lot of reading."  
"But how will we get in the library if it is shut?" Arthur asked.  
"With a little b and e." Merlin replied.  
"What? Bacon and eggs?" Arthur said, slightly shocked.  
"No! Breaking and entering." Tawni said with a slight smirk. "Although it isn't really breaking and entering. It's more s and r. Spells and reading."

"Well I don't care what it's called I'm not smashing into some library to steal from the peasants. It's not the way a knight lives his life. A knight lives his life by chivalry and by following every rule in the knights' code." Arthur said.  
"Well do you want to get back to Camelot or not. Because those are your only options." Tawni retorted.  
"Camelot." Arthur hurriedly said and snapped back to attention.  
"Right. First things first. We need to find this library, find every possible entrance. Possibly by the front or back door, if there is one." Merlin said. "We can use the unlocking spell to undo the locks and then use our mind's eye to find the books."  
"Err...genius not all of us have magic." Arthur commented.  
"Yes I realise that." Merlin replied exasperatedly. "You can sometimes be really annoying."  
"Heard that." Arthur said.  
"You were supposed to."  
"Will you two just stop with the snide remarks for one minute?!" Tawni cried. The two men shut up immediately. "Right. Arthur and I will go round through the back door if there is one. And Merlin you will go through the front. Happy now?"

"Very." Arthur and Merlin said with grins.  
"If anything happens, such as someone lives on the second floor of the library and they start to come down we get out of the front doors. Try to make as little noise as possible as there may be someone living on the second floor, I wouldn't know because I doubt anyone but the owner is allowed up there. If somehow we are discovered and they get the police round to the library, either I or Merlin will create a fog spell and we will leave by the back doors." Tawni said. "Any questions?"  
"Yes. What are police?" Arthur asked. Tawni slapped her forehead in exasperation.  
"Police are like modern peoples form of knights. Except they don't go around wearing armour and swinging swords. The most they will do is Taser you and throw you in jail." Tawni hurriedly explained before going into the kitchen, and coming back with three cans of cola and a tray of sandwiches. "Arthur you will also want to take your sword and wear your armour as once we have got Merlin's spell book we are heading straight to the Isle of the Blessed and I doubt you will want to be walking around Camelot wearing jeans and a shirt with trainers. Same for you Merlin."

In about half an hour flat, the food and drinks were all eaten and Arthur was dressed back in his armour with his black leather gloves and his sword in his hand. He twisted his hand and his sword spun making a loud swoosh as it cut through the air. He was soon joined by Merlin wearing a blue shirt, a red scarf, black trousers, brown boots and his brown jacket on. They were then joined by Tawni who was wearing a simple blue gown and a green cloak. Her hair was tied back in a plat so that it didn't get in the way. _"Ddymuno lwc ar eich ymgyrch."_ Tawni said kissing Arthur and Merlin both on the cheek. Both of the young men blushed furiously. "Let's go." Tawni said, leading them both out of the house and into the streets. They got strange looks as they walked down the now busy streets. Most people burst out laughing at the sight of them but Merlin and Arthur took example from Tawni and stalked past, heads held high, on a mission attitude plastered on their faces. "Excuse me but could you possibly tell me where I might find Chelsea library?" Tawni asked a young woman with light brown skin and chocolate brown eyes and black curly hair. Arthur stared in shock at the woman which made her blush. "Why yes I can. Ermm... you have to take the 211 bus and get off at the stop adequately named Chelsea library." She said, her eyes darting towards Arthur every so often.  
"Thank you and where might I get that bus from?" Tawni asked.  
"Go down the road and take the first left and there will be a bus stop right on that corner. One should be due in about five minutes. If you hurry you might catch it." The lady said.  
"Thank you." Tawni and Merlin said before starting to walk off. Arthur flashed a grin at her, causing her to blush even more. "She... Guinevere... She looked like Guinevere!" Arthur cried with a wide grin on her face.  
"I know. But she isn't Gwen." Merlin said with a sad smile on his face.  
Arthur's face fell, "What do you mean?"  
"She's not Gwen. Her name's Angel." Merlin said. Arthur stopped and stared into the window of a building but Merlin could feel the pain emanating from him. "Arthur I'm sorry but we will find a way back to Camelot."  
"Camelot means nothing without Guinevere." Arthur said, tears sparkling in his eyes. Merlin put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "Come on."

They went around the corner and reached the bus stop. They were stood there for about five minutes before the bus came. The 211 bus came round the corner and stopped at the bus stop. Arthur, Merlin and Tawni jumped on and Merlin handed over the bus fare for the three of them seeing as he was the only one with modern day money. Arthur's mouth dropped open as he stared at everything on the bus, the people, the bells, the doors that opened by themselves. "Whoa!" he muttered.  
"Go on. Upstairs!" Merlin said leading Arthur upstairs. Arthur sat on a seat that reached out over the stairs. Merlin sat beside Arthur and glanced at him. He had a look of pure amazement on his face. They sat silently on the bus, people sending them strange looks every so often. One lady walked up stairs took one look at Merlin, Arthur and Tawni and hurried back downstairs and off the bus. The bus stopped at the stop Chelsea library and the three of them leapt off the bus and headed towards the library. As the librarian had said the library was shut today. There was an entrance at the front and a fire exit at the back so they had two ways of escape if they go caught. "Brilliant, this is going to be a piece of cake." Tawni said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

On the wall by the back door was a small silver box. "What's that?" Arthur asked pointing to it.  
"An alarm box. We'll have to disable it in order to get in to the library tonight." Tawni replied.  
"Easy." Arthur said, hurriedly whipping his sword out of his belt and cutting it deep into the metal of the box. The sword knocked the hatch off of the box. Inside was a whole bunch of wires. "Which one?" Arthur said.  
"Red." Tawni replied. Arthur raised his sword again and cut through the red one.  
"How can we be sure that it is off?" Merlin asked. Suddenly there was a loud smash from around the front of the library and they peeked round the wall. At the front of the library were a bunch of teenage boys they were throwing rocks at the windows.  
"There's your proof." Tawni said. The librarian leaned out of the window and began to yell at the boys. "We need to get out of here." The three of them headed towards a small cafe on the other side of the road. "Arthur put your sword away." Merlin instructed and Arthur hurriedly stowed it away in his belt. They pushed open the door to the cafe and entered. "On your way to a party are you?" the owner of the cafe asked from behind the counter as they went up to order three cans of cola. "Yes. Colin's nephew is having an Arthurian era style birthday." Tawni said, indicating to Merlin. "He is King Arthur." She pointed to Arthur, "Colin is Merlin." She pointed to Merlin "And I am the Lady Morgana." Tawni said, shivering in disgust as she said it. The owner of the cafe nodded and handed them the cans in exchange for one pound eighty. Merlin handed over the money and they went and sat at a free table.

"Colin?!" Merlin asked.  
"First name that came into my head." Tawni said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know why you are complaining anyway I'm the one who now has to pretend to be Lady Morgana." Tawni shivered again.  
"I take it you don't like my sister much." Arthur said.  
"Sorry. Ermm... you're okay...it's... Just... Erm..." Tawni said slightly flustered.  
"It's okay. Don't worry. We aren't the best of friends anyway." Arthur said smiling at Tawni.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**  
The clock on the wall showed 8:39. Tawni was glancing around the cafe as though she was expecting someone. Arthur was tapping his feet on the floor and Merlin sitting slumped in his seat, his eyes slowly drooping shut. The clock reached nine just as Merlin finally fell asleep. "That's it come on let's go." Tawni said standing up.  
"What?!" Merlin cried his eyes snapping open and stifling a yawn.  
Arthur got up and stretched. "Finally." he muttered, "Let's go b…" he stopped when he noticed the owner of the cafe was watching. "Let's go party."

All three of them headed to the door pulling it open and heading out into the dark chilly night. Arthur smiled back at owner of the cafe who raised a hand in farewell. They ran across the road and stopped in front of the now dark library. "Right our time to shine!" Tawni said with a sly smirk in Merlin's direction. Merlin headed to the front door of the library and Tawni and Arthur went round to the back. "Here we go." Tawni said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation again. She opened her mouth to start again but Merlin raced round to them. "What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked.  
"We forgot about the front doors." Merlin replied.

The three of them headed back round to the front of the library and saw that what Merlin said was true. There was indeed an **_on_** alarm system by the doors at the front of the building. Along with the alarm system there was a security camera with a small spotlight attached to it. "Damn." Tawni whispered. "Arthur can you possibly run past the camera light and take the red wire out if the box again?" Arthur pulled up his leather gloves on his hands looking directly at Tawni and Merlin. "Challenge accepted." he said and Tawni and Merlin grinned shaking their heads fondly at Arthur again. Arthur pulled his sword from his belt and dodged the spotlight before using his sword to knock the hatch off the box. "Red wire." he muttered cutting it. The alarm system shut down but the camera didn't.

"What do we do?" Merlin asked Tawni. Tawni bit her lip before her eyes flashed golden and she disappeared! "Whoa! Tawni! Tawni where are you?!" Merlin whispered.  
"Right beside you." she replied back, Merlin spun in a full circle but could not see Tawni anywhere. "No you're not." he replied.  
"Ouch! You trod on my foot!" she cried.  
"Oh. Sorry." Merlin breathed. "How are you doing this?"  
"Tiannia taught me a spell that can turn things invisible so that you can't be seen or felt." Tawni said.  
"Cool. Can you teach me it?" Merlin asked.  
"Sure." Tawni said out loud before whispering in Merlin's ear. _"Trowch fi anweledig. Nawr nawr nawr. Ni allaf fod yn teimlo neu eu gweld. Trowch fi anweledig. Os gwelwch yn dda os gwelwch yn dda os gwelwch yn dda."_

"Thanks." Merlin said.  
"You're welcome. Now let's get this done with." Tawni said she slowly moved towards Arthur when the spotlight zoomed over where she would be standing if she was visible. Tawni audibly gasped but the camera didn't pick up any trace that she was there. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to stand beside Arthur before letting the invisibility enchantment end. "Your turn now Merlin." she called.  
_"Trowch fi anweledig. Nawr nawr nawr. Ni allaf fod yn teimlo neu eu gweld. Trowch fi anweledig. Os gwelwch yn dda os gwelwch yn dda os gwelwch yn dda."_ Merlin's voice echoed from the darkness and soon he joined them at their side. Tawni peered inside the small silver box. There were the two broken halves of the red wire, a black wire and a yellow one.

"Which is it?" she muttered to herself, before reaching in and snapping the black wire. The camera stopped moving and the spotlight switched off. _"Leoght."_ Tawni and Merlin muttered and two glowing balls of light appeared in their hands. All three of them grinned at each other before separating again. Tawni and Arthur went round through the back doors while Merlin got in through the front. _"Tospringe."_ Merlin muttered and the doors unlocked flying silently open. He stepped over the threshold of the library and was soon joined by Tawni and Arthur.

"Off you go genius." Arthur said. As merlin closed his eyes and focused on his spell book he opened them and they flashed golden. His irises began to dart around the room searching for the books. He ran over towards a bookshelf and pushed it from the side. Hidden behind the bookshelf was a wooden oak door. Merlin muttered another spell and the door flew open. "This way." Merlin whispered leading them down a pair of stairs that led to the basement. They silently went down the stairs and Merlin stopped. His irises darted around the basement and settled on a door in the far corner. "This way." he led them down to the door and pushed against it. It wasn't locked! They moved further into the room only to find that the room was stocked with all sorts of old books. Most of them with brown leather and bronze clasps. "We'll never find it in here." Arthur moaned.  
"We have to try."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**  
Merlin summoned a large pile of books towards him and Arthur while Tawni summoned a pile to herself. They each took a corner of them room and began to search through the numberless piles of books. After about half an hour of reading, they still hadn't found Merlin's spell book. "I knew what we were planning to do wasn't going to be easy. But no one told me there was reading involved." Arthur complained.  
"Just shut up and keep searching." Merlin sighed, his black hair sticking up in every direction. Tawni and Arthur didn't look much better themselves. Tawni had numerous paper cuts on her hands and she often cradled a throbbing toe as she often dropped heavy piles of books on her feet. Arthur, however, just looked plain exhausted and very bored. "Can't we just give up and go home? Maybe come back tomorrow night?" Arthur complained.  
"You heard what the librarian said. She was going to study the books for a day or two then hand them over to a museum. And if she does that we would have no chance in getting them back in order to get back to Camelot." Merlin said exasperatedly.  
"Okay. Okay." Arthur sighed.

After another hour and half all three of them had gone over more books than they had ever read in their whole lifetime so far. "Have we found it yet? Have we found it yet? Have we found it yet?" Arthur repeated.  
"Yes!" Tawni cried from over in her corner. Merlin and Arthur's heads snapped up in unison to look in her direction. "Is this it?!" she asked holding the book above her head.  
"Yes!" Merlin cried leaping to his feet followed by Arthur and Tawni. "Tawni you're a life saver." he added hugging her. Tawni blushed handing Merlin the book. "Right. We need to get out of here." He led them towards the door, when there was a loud crash! Arthur had tripped over a large pile of books sending them crashing to the floor. "And I thought I was clumsy." Merlin and Tawni muttered in unison. The tips of Arthur's ears turned red. A creaking noise came from where the staircase was. Someone was coming down stairs! "Quick! Hide!" Tawni cried.

_"Trowch fi anweledig. Nawr nawr nawr. Ni allaf fod yn teimlo neu eu gweld. Trowch fi anweledig. Os gwelwch yn dda os gwelwch yn dda os gwelwch yn dda." _Merlin and Tawni muttered in unison. Their figures turned a silvery colour and they entirely disappeared.

"Err…. Genius. Not all of us can turn invisible." Arthur whispered as a sound of footsteps came down the basement corridor.

"We forgot about Arthur." Tawni said as she and Merlin dropped the spells.

"No problem. _Bene læg gesweorc." _Merlin muttered creating a huge mist cloud. Once the mist had settled they were completely hidden. A dark figure appeared in the doorway.

"A FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE IN MY LIBRARY! ALL THE BOOKS WILL BURN!" the figure cried. "THOSE DAMN TEENAGERS!" Tawni bit her lip so as not to burst out laughing. The figure ran away from the door and up the stairs, slamming and locking the door behind her. "Let's go." Tawni whispered. They slowly and silently left the room and went up the stairs but by the time they had got towards the door, they could hear the sounds of sirens. "That stupid woman. She called the fire brigade." Tawni cursed.

"Come on we can't hang around." Merlin said. He led them to the back doors just as the fire brigade got into the building through the front doors. They ran out into the dark and stood with their hands on their knees. Both of the sorcerers were exhausted from all the spell casting they had been doing that night. "Never ever, **ever** again." Arthur said.

"I agree. One night of s and r is enough for me." Merlin and Tawni agreed.

"Come on we need to get away from here and back to Avalon." Tawni said, before running down the street, keeping to the shadows. Merlin shrugged his shoulders at Arthur before they raced after her.

After running through four streets they stopped to gather their bearings. "Where now?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. It's all confusing in the dark." Tawni said, glancing around in every direction. Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise. Everyone glanced at Merlin who blushed under their stares. "What? I couldn't leave the mobile at home. It's such an ingenious invention." He said, pulling a silver mobile out of his jacket pocket. He pressed the answer button and began speaking to the other person. "Hello? Oh hi Angel. How are you?"

"I'm okay. It's your friend there? You know the one with blond hair?" Angel asked from the other end of the phone.

"Arthur? Yea he's here. You want to speak to him?" Merlin replied, before handing the phone to Arthur. "Don't shout." He whispered.

"Hello!" Arthur called down the phone.

"Hello Arthur." Angel said.

"How did you get in here?" Arthur asked. There was a sound of laughter before Angel answered, "You are so funny Arthur. `I was wondering…. I mean you don't have to…. But do you want to come clubbing with me?" Arthur froze on the spot and looked at Merlin before putting the phone against his armour. "She wants me to go clubbing with her. But I don't have my beaters' stick to club the deer or whatever we find." Merlin and Tawni burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Arthur demanding.

"Clubbing isn't hunting. Arthur, she….. She wants to go out with you." Merlin said between fits of laughter. Arthur sent Merlin a disdainful look. "I'd think I'd know what clubbing is Merlin."

"Tell her you are busy, maybe next time, we don't have time." Tawni said hurriedly in a hushed voice.

"Arthur? Arthur? You still there?" Angel's voice called.

Arthur put the phone back to his ear. "Maybe next time. I'm busy at the moment. Sorry."

"Oh…Okay. Erm… no….no problem." Angel said but hanging up.

"See now look what you did. You upset her." Arthur said, glaring at Tawni.

"Who cares?" Tawni said, snatching the phone out of Arthur's hand and stamping on it.

"Hey!" Merlin cried. "That's my phone!"

"Won't need it where we are going!" Tawni said still stamping on it before circling her hand in mid-air creating a fire ball.

"No." Merlin muttered.

"Yes." Tawni said, letting the fireball fly and hit the phone. "Let's go." Merlin sent Tawni a look filled with hate and anger before running after her, Arthur following behind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

They ran down the dark, empty streets until they finally reached the Lake of Avalon. Merlin hurriedly summoned the boat, still not looking or speaking to Tawni. The boat gently bumped against the shore and they all climbed in. _"Astyre." _Merlin muttered and the boat moved away from the shore and into the mist that was settled on the surface of the lake. The whole journey towards the isle was a silent affair as it had been on the way back from the isle the first time. But instead of everyone radiating disappointment, everyone was radiating their own form of excitement. Everyone except Tawni.

Tawni was deep in thought staring at the growing dark ominous shape that loomed out of the mist in front of them. After what seemed like hours the boat bumped against the shore to the isle. They climbed back out of the boat and it disappeared in the mist. Merlin and Arthur glanced up at the tall tower and grinned. "We'll be going back to Camelot." Merlin said to Arthur, Arthur smiled but it was also a smile filled with pain. Pain at the thought that Guinevere wouldn't be there to wait for him. Merlin sighed and they walked in the entrance to the tower and headed through the catacombs until they found the room where the tear in the veil was. "Here we go." Merlin muttered. But as they reached the tear, they noticed that there was a figure standing there staring at it. As they drew closer however they recognised the figure to be Tiannia. "Welcome back Tawnillea, Arthur and Just Merlin. Are you prepared to do what needs to be done?"

"We are." Tawni replied for them. "Or rather I am."

"What do you mean?" Merlin and Arthur asked Tawni.

"When I cast this spell to get us back to Camelot it will work. But at a price. For when this spell has got us back. It takes the life of the spell caster. Me." Tawni answered not looking at them.

"Then we can't ask you to cast the spell." Arthur said.

"But I'll do it anyway." Tawni said before beginning to cast the spell, _"Cymerwch ni yn ôl at Camelot. Nid frys Brysiwch oedi. Cymer ni yn ôl i Camelot. Cymerwch fy mywyd os oes angen. Anfonwch arwyr hyn yn ôl i lle y maent wedi bod."_ Golden light flew from Tawni's hands as she repeated the words of the spell over and over. The light then was directed at Arthur, Merlin and Tawni herself, and in a bright blinding flash of light they had gone. When the trio opened their eyes they were under water in the lake of Avalon. They hurriedly kicked for the top of the lake and broke the surface coughing and spluttering. They swam to the shore and collapsed on the grass. "I hope that never happens to us again." Arthur said.

"Again... I agree." Merlin said.

Merlin and Arthur hurriedly sat up, looking around. "Where's Tawni?"

"Here." A small weak voice said. It was Tawni, her face was pale and drawn and the light was fading from her eyes.

"No!" Merlin and Arthur cried racing over to her.

"Merlin there must be something you can do!" Arthur cried.

"There isn't!" Merlin shouted back, flipping through the pages of his spell book.

"I must tell you something. But I don't have much time. So please listen. When that spell was cast it reversed everything that happened. Everyone who had died at Camelot, at Camlann. It all happened but they will still live." Tawni muttered.

"What?"

"Just listen. Arthur you died after the battle at Camlann right?"

"Right."

"Well the spell reversed it so that thew battle of Camlann never happened, and if what Tiannia told me is true, Morgana and Mordred will be seeking recompense. Now just remember what got you back here. Magic and sorcery." Tawni said, before she breathed her last breath and lay still on the grass.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Hidden in the reeds at the side of the lake was a small boat. Merlin and Arthur set to work on it, adding all different kinds of colours of flowers to it, before setting Tawni in it. Together they pushed the boat out over the surface of the water and Merlin's eyes flashed golden setting the boat alight. He and Arthur stood respectfully watching the boat make its last lament across the water. "I'm going to make a new law when we get back to Camelot." Arthur said before they started to make their journey back to Camelot. Walking through the numerous forests, they stayed silent thinking about everything from the past few weeks. "We are five days walk away from Camelot and we have no horses." Arthur complained.

"Not my problem. I walked this far every day." Merlin said.

"Really?" Arthur questioned, his tone slightly shocked.

"Yeah." Merlin answered.

"Can't you just magic up some horses?" Arthur asked.

"Even if I could I wouldn't." Merlin replied.

"Why not?"

"Because the spell might go wrong causing one of us, possibly you, to become half man and half horse." Merlin said.

"Good point. We're walking." Arthur said hurriedly. Merlin smirked.

They were just walking through the forest of Ascetir when they came across two familiar people. "Gwaine?! Percival?!" Arthur called.

"Sire? Merlin?" they called back.

"It's so good to see you." Arthur said, gripping both men by the elbow in his normal style of handshake. Gwaine enveloped Merlin in a hug with a few slaps on the back. "You too." They replied.

"You don't have horses with you by any chance?" Arthur asked. Gwaine, Percival and Merlin grinned. "Yeah. They are over here." They answered leading Arthur over to their horses. Merlin climbed onto the horse behind Gwaine while Arthur climbed on behind Percival.

-They reached Camelot before they sun had even reached midday. Arthur and Merlin jumped off the back of the horses at the border to the forest. "We'll walk from here." Arthur said, dismissing Gwaine and Percival. "The walk of victory. Nice touch." Gwaine commented, "Can I join in?"

"No." Arthur said, "Go back to Camelot and get Guinevere to look out of the window." He smiled.

"Kill joy." Gwaine muttered with a grin at Arthur.

"Go." Arthur ordered.

"No manners these royals." Gwaine added with a smirk, Merlin grinned. "You could have at least said: Please Sir Gwaine the oh-so awesome. Head to Camelot and tell my fair lady of my return. But no. What does he say?" Gwaine grinned again before saying in a perfect impression of Arthur: "Go. That's all he says. Go." Even Arthur grinned at Gwaine's antics.

"Come on little man." Percival chided and Gwaine made his horse race to catch up with Percival. "I told you not to call me that!" Arthur shook his head and waited for around half an hour before continuing the journey into Camelot. He and Merlin walked over the drawbridge and as he had instructed Guinevere was looking out the window waiting for him. Once she had spotted him she came running out to meet him. "Arthur!" she cried, before wrapping her arms around him, he hugged her tightly to him as though he never wanted to let go, even though his armour and hair was soaking wet from the lake. Arthur took Gwen's hand and led her back towards the steps of the citadel. Gaius came walking up to Merlin and hugged him, Merlin grinned. "Well done my boy." Gaius led Merlin up the stone stairs. "I have your favourite dinner waiting for you as I promised." Merlin smiled but he couldn't take his mind off of Tawni's death.

-Everyone had been called to the Great Hall for a huge feast to welcome Arthur and Merlin back to Camelot. Everyone was in high spirits and music was playing loudly from the sides of the hall. Arthur grinned as Guinevere held his hand in her's. She put her head by his ear and whispered something causing Arthur's grin to grow even wider. Arthur glanced at Merlin who was sat at the table beside him along with Gaius as he stood up, tapping a spoon against his goblet to gather everyone's attention. "First of all I just want to express how glad I am to be back at Camelot with all my allies. Second, I wouldn't have made it here without the help of Merlin. His magic helped save my life and for that we owe him a great debt." Arthur called, grabbing Merlin under the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"I didn't do anything." Merlin muttered embarrassed.

Nobody noticed the shadow lurking in the doorway to the hall as Arthur continued his speech. "Due to the help I received from Merlin the past few weeks and his magic. I have decided that magic is no longer banned from Camelot and all practisers of the art are fear of fear." Merlin's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at Arthur; Arthur winked at him with a smile. "You serious?" Merlin asked in a hushed voice.

"Completely. Without your and Tawni's magic I would never have made it back home." Arthur replied, pulling Merlin into a hug with a few hard slaps on the back.

"Third, I am pleased to announce that I and Guinevere are expecting a child!" Arthur called; the hall erupted into gasps and then cheers and applause. "Guinevere told me our child was conceived just before my sister decided to start the war at Camlann before the night was over. Guinevere just hadn't got round to telling me before the war started." Arthur finished. Suddenly the shadow moved forward into the room and the knights and Arthur pulled their swords from their belts. Merlin raised his palm and a flickering fireball appeared. It was Morgana! She limped forward and all eyes followed her. "You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just hope that you can forgive me." Morgana said to everyone who was gathered in the now silent hall.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Arthur muttered, Merlin smirked. "Guards seize her."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. **

The guards took Morgana down to the cells throwing her in. She hit the floor hard and rubbed her knees glaring at the guards. "Are your men always this rough or do they work at it?" she shot at Arthur. Arthur shrugged, he stood as still as a rock not blinking with no emotions showing on his face, his arms were crossed across his chest. "Merlin put a spell on the cell so she can't get out." Arthur ordered and Merlin nodded.

_"Rwy'n bloc celloedd hyn gyda sillafu. Ni allwch ddianc. Peidiwch â cheisio. Byddwch yn ddiogel ac yn aros yma. Byddwch yn rhad ac am ddim. Dim ond gwrando i mi."_ Merlin said and the cell door shimmered with a silver light, Morgana smiled at him.

"Nice spell." She said. Merlin glanced at her slightly confused as to whether she was joking or not. "Come on. I doubt she'll be getting out of there soon." Arthur said leading Merlin away.

They rejoined the feast as the music began to play again and people began to laugh and joke around. Arthur sat back beside Guinevere, grinning lovingly at her. Merlin sat beside Gaius and they began to talk. The feats went on long into the night. Everyone was drinking and being merry. Gwaine who drank too much as per usual was dancing in the middle of the hall as thetime reached midnight. "Merlin! MERLIN! Everyone's waiting!" Arthur called.

"Huh. What?!" Merlin cried startled.

"I said you would show them some magic." Arthur said.

"Thanks dollophead." Merlin muttered getting to his feet to stand in the middle of the room. _"Hoppath nu swycle swa ligfleogan!" _All the flames from the candles flew up and around the room to a smattering of _oohs _and _ahhs. _Merlin grinned, _"Gewyrc an lif." _A large group of butterflies fluttered out of his hands and around the rooms. The audience in the hall were grinning now. _"Forbearnan." _Merlin muttered and a flame appeared in his hand. There were gasps from around the room as he opened his eyes. "Doesn't that hurt?!" also echoed around the hall.

"No." Merlin replied, he closed his fist down on the flame and the tips of his fingers were set on fire. He threw the flames down to the stone floor were they made a huge fire. _"Upastige draca!" _Merlin cried and the flames turned into a dragon. A large smoke cloud appeared and Merlin hurriedly muttered another spell, _"Hors, beride tha heofinan." _The smoke turned into a horse the audience cheered and Merlin bowed. Everyone in the room was applauding, cheering and grinning at him as he sat down beside Arthur again.

"That was amazing Merlin." Gwen commented.

"Thank you my lady." Merlin replied, "What did you think King Prat the first?"

"It was alright." Arthur replied.

"Oh, and how many people do you know that use magic for good and know how to use it in a show?" Merlin replied sarcastically.

"Okay. It was more than alright. It was brilliant!" Arthur replied with a grin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

After a few months all was calm and peaceful but things soon things started to go downhill. It turned out that Morgana wasn't the only one who had stayed alive after the tear in the veil had been healed. But Mordred as well. He began to declare war again also because Morgana had been captured and arrested in Camelot. "We'll have to ride out and meet him." Arthur ordered after search parties had reported that they had found a Camelot patrol in the forest with each and every knight dead.

"But sire he will demand war again." Sir Leon declared.  
"Never the less we must stop him. Maybe he can be persuaded." Arthur replied.  
"I highly doubt that." Merlin muttered causing Gwaine to smirk. Arthur shot a dark look at him and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.  
"Prat." Arthur said.  
"Dollophead."  
"Imbecile."  
"Clotpole."  
"Startled stoat."  
"Bone idle toad."  
"Stop arguing and insulting each other. God you two are like an old married couple." Gwaine said loud enough to be heard over Arthur and Merlin's bickering.  
"We are not!" Merlin and Arthur replied in unison.  
"Stop arguing then." Gwaine replied with a smirk.

Arthur sighed before turning back to concentrate on their plans. "Okay here's what we do. We ride out to face Mordred and try to talk him round if he doesn't recompense. We fight. Dismissed." the other knights and councillors of war bowed to Arthur before leaving the room.  
"Are you sure this will work sire?" Merlin asked.  
"Quite certain. Besides I have you and Morgana on my side if she is true about recompensing." Arthur said.  
"Don't worry. I'll make sure." Merlin said before leaving the room to head towards the cells.

Once he reached the cells he was stopped by two guards. "What do you want?!" one of the guards.  
"Not a very polite way to talk to someone is it? Your mother never tell you to be nice to people?" Merlin asked casually.  
"You leave my mother out of this. We already have one witch in those cells we aren't afraid to have another." the other guard said.  
"But I'm not a witch. No dress or anything." Merlin said raising his arms in a see look. I told you so attitude.  
"Yeah that may be so but you are a foul stinking lowlife sorcerer." the guards replied.  
"So your telling me that you are going to disobey your king to do me harm just because of what I was born as. That's low even for a guard." Merlin replied.  
"That's it." the guards said, before of them raising their fists.  
"Cwningod!" Merlin yelled. His eyes flashed golden and the guards were gone all that was left were two white rabbits with pink eyes hopping around on the floor. He strode past the rabbits and up to the cell where Morgana was been held.

His eyes flashed golden again and the cell door shone brightly in the dark dingy dungeons. He strode into the cell and stood in front of Morgana his eyes flashed again and the door to the cell swung shut, locking magically again. "What is it Merlin?" Morgana asked when she saw the serious expression on his face.

"So you're serious about recompense right?" he said not answering her question.

"Yes. I already told you." Morgana said, "You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just hope that you can forgive me." She repeated. Merlin nodded.

"I would do absolutely anything to make it up to you and my brother." Morgana said. "So you have magic." She added. It wasn't a question it was a comment of the obvious.

"Yeah." Merlin said, looking deep into her eyes. She blinked, and a smile spread across her face. Not an evil one, a real genuine nice one. **_'She looks kind of cute when she smiles.' _**Merlin thought before shaking his head. _'__**What am I doing?'**_

Morgana stepped closer to him and her cheeks went even pinker with embarrassment before she kissed him! She kissed him full on the lips, filled with passion and love. Merlin was so stunned that he stood there like a stone. Until he fell into the kiss, just before Morgana pulled away. "Does that prove it to you?" Morgana asked. Merlin grinned and nodded. Morgana kissed him again before letting him go.

"Come on. You're getting out of this cell." Merlin said, taking Morgana's hand in his and leading her out of the cell. As they walked past the rabbits Morgana began to laugh. "What happened?" she asked through her laughter.

"Can't you guess?" Merlin said with a smile. Morgana smiled back at him as they headed up the stairs and back to the main castle to see Arthur. As they climbed up the stairs Merlin's eyes flashed golden and Morgana shimmered from the spell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Merlin and Morgana walked into the Great Hall where Arthur was in the middle of debating with his council as to what they should do about Mordred. "Merlin what is the meaning of this? Why is she not in the cells?" Arthur asked as Merlin drew closer to the table with Morgana behind him.

"Trust me Arthur. She's not going to do anything that will risk endangering her life." Merlin replied. Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder and led him off to the side of the hall. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because what she doesn't know is that I have put an enchantment on her. So that if she tried to leave the castle to warn Mordred she will instantly die. Same thing will happen if she tries to ruin any of our plans." Merlin muttered solemnly. Arthur looked at him in shock. "I didn't want to have to use that spell but desperate times call for desperate measures."He added.

"Merlin. You genius." Arthur whispered before heading back to the table with the giant map with showed the borders of each land. "How about if we lead him into a trap at the passage of Cearidan?"

"Mordred's clever. He's not going to enter a place that he doesn't know that well. The best chance that we will have is if we set a trap in Ilosin." Morgana said. "It's near to his home so he'd know that area. He would never dream that anyone would know about that secret. Let alone anyone setting a trap in that area for him."

Arthur stared at his sister in shock. "What?" Morgana said, "You've just got to learn to listen to what other people are telling you brother."

Arthur repressed a shiver of disgust. He hated being referred to as Morgana's brother especially after all she had done. He sent a glance towards Merlin and Merlin sent him a small nod. "Okay. To Ilosin it is." He announced.

"You had better be right about all this Merlin." Arthur said.

"I am." Merlin replied confidently. Arthur nodded before dismissing his court and leaving the Great Hall.

-"Arthur? What's wrong?"Guinevere asked as she entered the royal chambers, embracing Arthur.

"Merlin says to trust Morgana as he says he has put a spell on her and I want to believe that she has changed I really do. It's just I don't see how she could have in such a short time." Arthur said.

"Do you trust Merlin?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes of course. But don't tell him that whatever you do. Or I'll never hear the end of it." Arthur said.

"Then believes what he says as the truth and go through with the plan to stop Mordred." Guinevere said. Arthur turned to face her.

"My beautiful queen is right as always." He said with a smile as he kissed Guinevere passionately. "I must go train my men." He added when they broke apart. Guinevere smiled as he left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Guinevere was standing at the window overlooking the training field, watching as Arthur took on two of his knights blindfolded. The two knights were armed with maces while Arthur was armed with just a sword. Guinevere smiled as Arthur managed to disarm the two knights with a grin on his face. "Did you see that?" Arthur's voice floated through the open window as he stood beside Merlin. "Yeah. It was okay I guess." Merlin replied.

"Well of course you are the expert at these things aren't you, Merlin." Arthur riled. Suddenly there were loud footsteps heading down the corridor behind Guinevere. She hurriedly turned around but it was only Gwaine. "My lady." Gwaine said with a grin.

"Sir Gwaine. Aren't you supposed to be out there training with the others?" Guinevere asked.

"I got bored of playing soldiers so I decided to come and see how you were fairing." Gwaine said, indicating the bump on Guinevere's stomach that was Arthur and hers' child. "I'm fine thank you." Guinevere replied with a smile back at Gwaine.

"And I also wanted to go to the tavern." Gwaine added. Guinevere and Gwaine laughed. "So... How long now?"

"I'm not sure he or she could come any day now." Guinevere replied.

"Have you and Arthur thought about names?" Gwaine asked.

"Evelyn or Liliana if the baby is a girl. I chose them. Or if the baby is a boy maybe Carlisle or Hunter." Guinevere replied upon seeing Gwaine's expression at the boy's names she added. "Arthur chose them."

"Well that makes sense." Gwaine muttered with a smirk. "If I may, could I perhaps suggest some names for both boy and girl?"

"Of course." Guinevere replied.

"Either Maxwell or Robyn or Findlay or Kathel for the boy. And Fliora, Faye or Kearra or Liadain." Gwaine said. Guinevere stared at him in shock. "What don't you like them? I can think of more."

"No. No. I love them! Thank you Gwaine. Perhaps you would like to be an honorary godfather."

"Oh please! Oh please! Oh please! I would be the best godfather ever!" Gwaine said, grinning with glee.

"Then you shall be." Guinevere said.

Just as Guinevere was about to head down the stairs she cried out in pain. "My lady? What is it?!" Gwaine cried in worry rushing to her side in an instant.

"Nothing." Guinevere answered just a little breathless. "Just a little kick." She stepped down one step and cried out in pain again. Suddenly there was a sound of dripping and Guinevere looked down. Her waters had broken. "On second thoughts... Get Arthur!" she stated. Gwaine looked at her and then at the floor and back at Guinevere before rushing down the stairs, careful to avoid the water. He rushed out into the blinding sunshine just as Guinevere called down the stairs for the guards by the doors to help her to Gaius' room. Gwaine ran all the way to Arthur.

"Arthur! Arthur! Guinevere...she... The..." Gwaine panted.

"Gwaine? What is it?" Arthur asked shocked by his knight's behaviour.

"The queen... Water... Baby..." Gwaine said, all in a fluster.

"The baby?! Oh my god! Dismissed!" Arthur yelled to the knights on the training field as he raced towards the doors of the citadel.

Arthur raced up the staircase, Merlin right behind him when they heard Guinevere's screams. Arthur leapt the last step and raced towards the direction of the screams. "Guinevere!" he yelled.

"Arthur!" she called back from inside Gaius' rooms. Arthur went to open the door but Merlin stopped him. "Sire she'll be fine. Gaius will take care of her." Merlin said.

"Merlin let me past." Arthur demanded.

"No. You can't go in there." Merlin repeated.

"I'm the king, Merlin. You can't tell me what to do." Arthur said.

"I just did." Merlin said and his eyes flashed golden summoning a chair. His eyes flashed again and Arthur found himself unwillingly walking across to the chair and sitting down in it. "Hey!" Arthur cried indignantly. Merlin smirked. Guinevere's screams continued as Arthur sat in the chair, unable to stand, nervously biting his finger nails. Slowly Guinevere's screams stopped and another person's began. But it sounded like two although Arthur couldn't tell through the thick oak of the door. Arthur and Guinevere's child. Arthur's head shot straight up at the sound and his expression cracked into a wide grin. Merlin grinned back at him and his eyes flashed releasing Arthur from the chair.

Merlin opened the door to Gaius' chambers and he stood back to let Arthur in, following right behind him. "Sire may I introduce to you your perfectly healthy little twin children." Gaius announced.  
"Twins?" Arthur choked his eyes swimming with tears of happiness and joy. He moved over to the bed and sat in the chair beside Guinevere. "This little mischief maker is a boy and this little one is a girl." Guinevere said. Arthur looked at his two children. The boy had a small tuft of blond hair on his pale skin. He opened his eyes and they were a startling brilliant blue. Arthur's gaze then turned to the little girl who had a tuft of black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. "What shall we call them?" Arthur asked Guinevere with a kiss on her forehead. "I was thinking the boy should be named Maxwell Robyn Findlay Kathal Pendragon and the girl should be called Fliora Faye Kearra Liadain Pendragon." Guinevere said.  
"I love those names!" Arthur cried, "It seems our children love those names too." Arthur and Guinevere glanced down at their children who were smiling up at them as if to say: **_choose those names we love them._**  
"Hello Maxwell and Fliora Pendragon. You may not know it yet but you are in the wonderful kingdom of Camelot and you two are the Prince and Princess of Camelot." Arthur whispered as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.  
"Here. Try holding them." Guinevere said holding the twins out to Arthur.  
"It's okay. You should hold them for a little longer." Arthur said.  
"Come on Arthur you're their father." Guinevere said putting the twins in his arms. Arthur's face split into an even wider grin that seemed to fill the whole kingdom with his joy as the sunlight shone through the window. "I promise I will look after and cherish you for all of time." Arthur whispered to his children. He kissed Guinevere on the lips again. Guinevere stood up and hugged Arthur, gazing at their children. "They are beautiful."

"My Lady just let me give you a strengthening potion so you can regain your strength before you leave." Gaius said. Guinevere and Arthur waited as Gaius brought Gwen the potion and she drank it handing the vial back to Gaius. "Thank you Gaius." Together they left the room as a family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

Arthur and Guinevere entered their chambers, already two maids were inside the room setting up two wooden cots for the babies. "Wow! News around Camelot really does spread fast!" Arthur commented. The two maids bowed to the King and Queen and headed over to see the Prince and Princess. "Aren't they just adorable!" one of the maids squealed.

"I know!" the other squealed. "What are their names?"

"Maxwell and Fliora." Guinevere replied.

"AWWW!" the maids squealed again. Arthur and Gwen smiled as Maxwell opened his bright blue eyes and lifted his right arm into the air, his sister, Fliora, doing the same. The two maids bowed again and left the room chatting about the Prince and Princess. "Do you think we'll need to get a maid or someone to look after them?" Arthur asked.

"No. I think…..no I know that we'll be okay." Guinevere replied, kissing Arthur lightly on the lips.

Meanwhile Merlin was walking down the West wing corridor when a hand adorned with a scarlet gown reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him round the corner. The figure in the red gown kissed him passionately on the lips before he could even utter a single word. As the person pulled away Merlin grinned. "Well hello to you too." He said, kissing the figure's hand.

"There's something I need to tell you." Morgana said as she took Merlin's hand and lead him down the corridor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

Morgana held tightly onto Merlin's hand as she led him down multiple flights of stairs and corridors. "What is it? What's wrong?" Merlin asked but Morgana didn't reply. She remained silent the whole journey until they reached the crypts under Camelot. "What are we doing here? These crypts are creepy!" Merlin cried fear rising unwillingly in his voice.

"You're not scared are you?" she said.

"No! I love creepy old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else." Merlin replied and Morgana smiled, turning to face him. Their faces were so close that Merlin could feel Morgana sweet breath on his face. He smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her cherry red lips.

"There's no need to be scared. We're with each other." Morgana said, and if sensing what he wanted, leant in to kiss him on the lips. She took his hand again and led him down the stone marble steps, brushing aside cobwebs as though they were nothing but irritating flies. Merlin shivered as he recoiled away from a cobweb that brushed across the side of his face. "Come on." Morgana called, gently tugging on his hand. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Morgana dropped his hand and moved away from him to one of the marble stone tombs at the back. "There's something I need to tell you." Morgana whispered, sorrow filling her tone.

"What?" Merlin asked, stepping forward towards her.

"Don't." Morgana said, as Merlin placed his hand around her waist, going to turn her to face him. "You should hate me!"

"Why?" Merlin asked against. A sob racked Morgana's body. "Please tell me. What's the matter?"

"When I was captured by the Sarrum..." Morgana said, turning to face Merlin, tears running down her face. "He did some horrible stuff."

"I know." Merlin said.

"But there was one thing I never told you... he raped me." Morgana said, sobbing fully now.

"What?!"

"When he threw me in the pit, that's when he did it." She said.

"But you're not... you're not... you know... the _'p' _word." Merlin said blushing with anger and embarrassment. Morgana smiled sadly.

"I am." Morgana whispered her eyes flashed a dull golden colour and her stomach swelled. Merlin gasped, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Morgana whispered.

"It's not your fault." Merlin said pulling her into an embrace and kissing her passionately. "I will treat them as if they were my own. Promise."

"I know a way to make them yours." Morgana said a small smile on her face.

"How?" Merlin asked, his eyes glinting in excitement. Morgana pulled a small dagger from inside her gown. "Pass me your arm." She said Merlin held out an arm, his palm open. In a swift movement Morgana slit open his palm. Merlin winced as she closed his fist and made him dig his nails into the cut to make the blood drip onto Morgana's arm, as she began to chant: _"Gwnewch y pwll a'r chi blant. Gyda'i gilydd am byth. Bydd y mab bellach yn edrych fel chi a merch mi. Rhwymo Forever gan y bond hwn." _Merlin's drops of blood on her arm disappeared deep into her skin and made a red trail under her skin. "That will head down to our children." Morgana said with a smile to Merlin he grinned back and kissed her passionately again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. **  
"Come!" a male voice ordered bringing the army he had brought with him forward. The numbers were numerous and each and every one of them was heading for Camelot. A few members of the army raised their hands and flickering flames appeared in their hands. Numbers of them were morphing into all manners of dark creatures. As the army ran forward the hood of the man's cloak slipped down. He didn't reach back to pull the hood back up, however he pulled a sword from the scabbard in his belt. "Soon we will get revenge on King Arthur of Camelot! We will save the Lady Morgana!" behind them in the ever darkening sky they left the small fortress that was their home of secrecy will they plotted their demon plans. The figure was heading to Ilosin, attacking every area of Camelot and patrols that his army passed.

"Fight!" the man yelled as his army came across another Camelot patrol. The fight was quickly won by the man's army and they marched past the corpses without a single blink or glance back with remorse. Meanwhile back at Camelot the alarm bells were ringing. Arthur leapt out of bed, his blond hair sticking up all over the place. He hurriedly threw on his armour. Miraculously Maxwell and Fliora hadn't woken even with the bells tolling. He sighed as he tightened the clasps on his gauntlets and slid his sword into his belt. Guinevere sat up when she noticed he was gone. He placed a light kiss on her head and checked the cots again before leaving the room. "Merlin!" he yelled, when Merlin didn't appear Arthur muttered, "Where the hell is that prat!" he headed to the council chambers were his knights and councillors of war were already waiting for him. "What's the problem?" he asked loudly to be heard over the sound of the bells.  
"Mordred sire. We've received reports that he is making for Camelot this very..." but before the councillor could finish their report the doors crashed open and Merlin ran into the room his black messy sticking up even worse than they normally did.

"Merlin! Where the hell have you been?!" Arthur yelled at his manservant before turning to the guards at the door, "For god's sake get them to turn that blasted thing off! I can't hear myself think and if my children wake up I am going to execute you all!" the guards bowed and hurried out the door. After a few minutes the bells fell silent. Arthur sighed. "Right?! Where the hell have you been?!"  
"I...er...I..." Merlin said hesitantly. Suddenly Arthur's expression turned to a look of confusion as he spotted something on Merlin's face. "Why have you got lipstick on your face?!"  
"Lipstick?!" Merlin cried the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. "No...No reason."  
"A girl?"  
"Maybe." Merlin said without thinking, "No! I mean...yes... I mean no! No!"  
"Poor girl." Arthur muttered before turning back to face his council. "Right where was the last place Mordred struck?" Arthur asked, placing his hands on the table to lean over the map.  
"Here sire." Percival said, pointing to the map. The area Percival was pointing to was labelled Oasywyn, the area was a bit of a distance from Ilosin.  
"By my estimate I would say he is less than four days away from Ilosin. Whereas we are two days away."  
"So we have the advantage?" Merlin questioned.  
"Yes, Merlin. Be ready to leave after first light." Arthur ordered before leaving the room, his councillors bowing behind him.  
-By the time the sun had risen at first light the whole of Camelot was awake and active. Arthur was out in the training field practicing all kinds of confusing tactics with his knights while the servants were busy running around carrying food, tents and the like. Gwen was down on the outskirts of the citadel showing Maxwell and Fliora the kingdom. Merlin and Morgana however were given the task of keeping an eye on Mordred until they were ready to ride out and meet him.

"God he still isn't doing anything?" Merlin exclaimed aloud even though Morgana could see exactly what Mordred was doing as well as Merlin. "No. I don't understand what he is doing!" Morgana replied. Merlin sighed, they had been watching Mordred for hours since first light and they were both getting bored. "You know what we could be doing?" Merlin asked Morgana.  
"Besides from kissing you mean." Morgana said causing Merlin to blush.  
"Yeah."  
"What?" Morgana asked.  
"We could be lying a meadow basking in the sun and our love." Merlin said. Morgana smiled flirtingly at him. "That sounds tempting." she stood and took Merlin's hand in hers leading him out of the room.

They headed down to the royal stables where Arthur's horse was stood waiting. "If we take Arthur's horse well be there and back in no time at all." Merlin said.  
"Won't Arthur be mad at you?" Morgana asked.  
"Yeah but what'll he do?"  
"Put you in the stocks?" Morgana replied.  
"Please, I'd spell my way out of there in a second flat." Merlin, his eyes flashed golden and the saddle attached itself to Arthur's horse. Merlin climbed up and then held out a hand for Morgana to take. She smiled gratefully and hauled herself up behind Merlin. Merlin clicked his tongue and spurred Arthur's horse out of the stables.

In no time at all they reached a meadow that was set deep in the middle of the forest. Merlin leapt off the horse and held out his arms to help Morgana down. She blushed with a smile but accepted Merlin's offer of aid graciously. When Morgana's feet landed elegantly on the grass Merlin moved to tie the horse to a broad oak tree. He led Morgana over to the clearing where they lay down in the grass gazing into each other's eyes. Meanwhile back at Camelot, everything was almost ready but Arthur couldn't find Merlin and he had no idea where his quarterstaff was. "MERLIN!" he yelled for the seventh time, his voice echoing making people stop and stare but Arthur just ignored the staring people. He sighed, storming up towards the staircase that led to Gaius' chambers. "Where is that idiot?!" He fumed as he kicked open the door making the old man jump. "I do know where he's not." Gaius said in a riddle.  
"Yes! So do I! Now don't cover for him! Where is he?!" Arthur said.  
"I don't know sire." Gaius said, his eyes flicking to the window hastily.  
"He's in the tavern isn't he?!" Arthur said.  
"No sire." Gaius said. Arthur sighed and stormed back out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He headed down into the courtyard to check The Rising Sun tavern. Arthur kicked the door open but Merlin wasn't there. "For once." He muttered before heading back out. "Gwaine!" Arthur called as he saw Gwaine coming from what suspiciously looked like the back door of the tavern. "Eh? Oh hi! Erm? I was... I was... performing security patrols! Yeah that's right! Security patrols! All is fine!" Gwaine jabbered, startled.  
"What?!" Arthur said slightly confused. Gwaine opened his mouth to answer before closing it and staring into the distance thinking. "Anyway! Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur added.  
"Err. Last I saw he was heading to the forest on your horse." Gwaine said. Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Err. Did I say your horse? I mean his horse. Yeah his horse." Arthur sighed and stormed over to the royal stables. His horse was gone. "I'm going to murder him when I find him." Arthur muttered viciously before grabbing the reins of Merlin's horse and cantering out over the drawbridge and into the forest.

"We should do this more often." Merlin said to Morgana, turning his head to face her as she was lying on his right arm. "Hmm." She replied before Merlin leant in to kiss her. Unknown to them Arthur was on his way to find Merlin and he was getting ever nearer. As the couple were kissing Arthur appeared in the clearing. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. Merlin and Morgana broke apart in shock, "Explain!"  
"Arthur it isn't what you think." Merlin said.  
"Oh really?! Well what I think is that you have fallen for whatever spell she has cast on you." Arthur said, anger rising in his tone.  
"No! She hasn't cast any spell on me! I would know!" Merlin retorted.  
"How?!"  
"Cause I have magic too or did you forget?!" Merlin yelled.  
"Then you're as bad as she is!" Arthur yelled back, as soon as he had said it he immediately felt guilty. "Merlin. I didn't mean that."  
"I think you did. I confided in you, stuff with I have never told anyone." Merlin said the hurt clear in his voice as he walked deeper into the forest away from the staring eyes of Arthur and Morgana. Morgana headed off after Merlin into the forest and came back after a few minutes after managing to convince him to go come with them back to Camelot. He had agreed non-to-willingly so they were on their way back to Camelot. The return was a silent affair and no one felt like talking very much. Arthur still felt very guilty and upset with himself while Merlin was still angry at him and Morgana was non-committed.

The minute they had arrived back at Camelot the whole army was waiting for them. "What's going on?" Arthur asked jumping down from his horse.  
"Mordred has attacked Lambeth. We must retaliate before he comes here." Sir Leon replied.  
"Then let's go!" Arthur commanded leaping back on his horse and heading out with his army behind him. He glanced back just in time to spot Guinevere with Maxwell and Fliora stood at the window watching and waiting for him. He raised a hand in farewell and turned back to the ride ahead. They reached Ilosin before the night had even fully fallen.  
"Where is he?" Arthur asked Merlin and Morgana who were back on task of keeping an eye on Mordred.  
"A few minutes away. Be ready." Merlin replied in a cold hard tone. He still hadn't forgiven Arthur.  
"Go up onto the cliff face." Arthur said pointing and Merlin and Morgana headed up onto the ridge as the knights of Camelot lined out ready and armed for battle.  
"He didn't mean it you know." Morgana said. "I know it sounded harsh but he really didn't mean it."  
"I know." Merlin replied, glancing down at Arthur who was stood at the frontline of his army, before he hurriedly glanced back up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Mordred's army had arrived. "Tonight we do battle. But it doesn't have to be this way. Mordred, I give you and your army a chance, one chance, to recompense this night. Take it and many lives will be saved this way. I have already declared a law stating the magic and its supporters are no longer to live in fear. You are safe to live the way you wish. This war could be stopped before it's too late."  
"As Kara said once before. I cannot repent for a crime I have not committed." Murdered called out.  
"So be it." Arthur muttered solemnly. Suddenly a large group of Mordred's army headed over onto Arthur's side. "We join you Arthur Pendragon. We have no wish to fight. After all the Lady Morgana sees fit to join your side too." the main spokesperson of the group said pointing up at Morgana stood on the ridge. Immediately an even larger group of Mordred's army joined Arthur. "Traitors!" a handful of voices yelled from Mordred's army.  
"No. Not traitors. Just wise people." Arthur said.

Arthur was glancing up at the ridge when he caught Merlin's gaze he nodded. The signal. Merlin took Morgana's hand in his and stared at the back of Mordred's army some of which had burning flames in their hands ready. _"Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen... geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath."_ A huge magical fire wall appeared behind Mordred's army blocking their escape. Most of the sorcerers in Mordred's army were so surprised that the spells in their hands flickered and faded away. But they pulled swords from their belts and ran towards the Camelot army and vice versa. _"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_ Merlin yelled and Kilgharrah and Aithusa flew in. There was cries of surprise from both armies but Camelot recovered from their shock quicker and soon almost half of Mordred's army were slain. Merlin glanced down and could see Arthur seeking out Mordred but a few sorcerers were sneaking up behind him. Morgana hurriedly cast a lightening spell killing the sorcerers. Arthur glanced up and she nodded at him. He smiled before turning back to face Mordred who in turn was heading in his direction. Murdered and Arthur stood glaring at each other before launching into battle. Arthur sent a hurried glanced up at the ridge to see Merlin and Morgana focusing on saving the knights of Camelot. **_'Fine. By myself then.'_** Arthur thought but just as he turned to look away he noticed that Merlin was still keeping an eye on him. He smiled before turning to Mordred. "Last chance." he said. "Are you willing to recompense?"  
"No!" Mordred replied thrusting his sword at Arthur's chest. Piercing his armour. Arthur fell to his knees as Mordred left his sword embedded in Arthur's chest. All around them the battle stopped everyone was too shocked to remember what they were doing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**  
Arthur smiled before turning to Mordred. "Last chance." he said. "Are you willing to recompense?"  
"No!" Mordred replied thrusting his sword at Arthur's chest. Piercing his armour. Arthur fell to his knees as Mordred left his sword embedded in Arthur's chest. All around them the battle stopped everyone was too shocked to remember what they were doing. "NO!" Merlin yelled as he took Morgana's hand and they ran down to kneel beside Arthur. Mordred stepped forward so that Arthur's body was behind him, raising his arm he called, "All hail your new king of Camelot! King Mordred!" no one cheered, clapped or bowed to him they were all glaring at him with looks of hated. "As king I expect you to show me the proper respect!" he ranted while unbeknownst to him Arthur slightly raised his head so that only Merlin and Morgana noticed. He held onto the hilt of Mordred's sword and opened his eyes to wink at Merlin and Morgana they smiled as he mouthed: _move away. Make him think there was nothing you could do.  
_

Morgana began to _'cry'_ and Merlin held her tightly to him. "There's nothing we can do. He's dead." she slowly stopped _'crying'_ and curtseyed to Mordred. "Sire you must take the throne." Mordred grinned. Slowly, Arthur got to his feet holding onto the hilt of Mordred's sword. "Uh huh." he said clearing his throat. Mordred span round as everyone gasped in shock and surprise. "What?! You're supposed to be dead?! I killed you!" Mordred yelled in mingled shock and surprise. Arthur slid Mordred's sword out from under his left arm. "You need to work on your aim. It always was your weakness." Arthur said with a smirk.  
"Go on then kill me." Mordred said holding his arms outstretched.  
"No. You still have the chance to recompense if you wish to take it." Arthur replied.  
"Become an ally with you?!" Mordred sneered.  
"You killed many good men, some of which were great friends. Had families who feel a great pain at the lost of brothers and fathers and sons. Don't make me do this." Arthur replied.  
"Well I'm never going to join your side."

Arthur sighed. "Just take this choice Mordred. This or death."  
"Then I choose death. I'd rather die an enemy of Camelot then live as an ally." Mordred replied.  
Arthur sighed again as Merlin and Morgana began arguing with Mordred telepathically.  
"Fine! Fine! Allies!" Mordred cried in frustration. "I realise how stupid I have been to betray your trust and to turn against you. All you have ever done is offer me friendship and kindness and threw it back in your face. If you would accept it I would be honoured to be a friend and ally of Camelot." Arthur and Mordred shook hands firmly and Merlin and Morgana hurried to catch up with Arthur as he walked off. "I don't know what you two said to him but it worked. Thank you. Also make sure he can't step out of line." Arthur said. Merlin and Morgana nodded as their eyes flashed golden casting a spell on Mordred.

As they returned home to Camelot they rode over the drawbridge the sky was dark and cloudy but everyone was in high spirits. Arthur leapt off his horse and ran up the stairs two at a time as he reached the top Guinevere came rushing along the corridor with Maxwell and Fliora in her arms. Arthur took his children in his arms and kissed Guinevere passionately before turning to kiss each of his children on the head with a smile. His children smiled as they slept as if they knew that their father was home and safe. "How have they been?" Arthur asked Guinevere.  
"Ever since you left for Ilosin they haven't stopped crying and the minute you rode in over the drawbridge they fell fast asleep. It was as if they knew that you were safe and sound and they had no need to worry anymore." Guinevere replied with a smile. Arthur walked away with her and their children, smiling and talking as they went.

Meanwhile down in the courtyard Merlin was helping Morgana down off her horse just as the babies gave her side a sharp kick. She gasped in pain and slipped off the horse. Luckily Merlin caught her just before she hit the floor and he helped her to stand. "You okay?" he asked concern clear on his face.  
"Yes. Thank you Merlin." she replied taking his hand and placing it on her stomach just as their babies gave another sharp kicks. Merlin grinned. But as they walked away Morgana collapsed and fell with a cry of pain. "I think the babies are coming." she said. Merlin hurriedly muttered a spell and levitated Morgana towards her chambers. The door flew open as they approached and Merlin let the spell send Morgana to lie on the bed. "Do you want me to stay or…" Merlin started.  
"It's okay. I can do this." Morgana said as Morgana cast a spell to shut the door. Merlin paced around outside as Morgana's screams increased in volume and pain but every time he went to help she sent him back out.

Suddenly the door opened and Morgana slipped out looking more tired and paler than before. But in her arms she held two small bundles of blankets. Merlin grinned as he looked at their children. One was a boy and the other a girl. They both had their eyes wide open and were staring at their parents. The boy had a tuft of messy black hair and bright blue eyes with pale skin and Merlin could tell he was going to have cheekbones when he was older. "He looks just like you." Morgana whispered kissing Merlin's cheek. Merlin looked at their daughter and saw that she had grey-blue eyes, small wavy locks of raven dark hair and pale skin with the sight that she was going to have cheekbones too. "And she looks like you." Merlin commented. Morgana blushed. "Now we have to think of names."  
"What about Drake Rowan Hadrian for our son and Alyce Isis Mavis for our daughter?" Morgana said.  
"I love them." Merlin said kissing Morgana on the cheek.


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**Epilogue.  
Ten years later.**  
"Drake. Alyce." Merlin and Morgana called.  
"Maxwell. Fliora." Arthur and Guinevere called. Their children ran over to the picnic and sat beside each other on the mat. It was a warm summer's day and the sun was shining. The meadow was full of all different colours and types of wildflowers. "Drake after lunch. I'll race you to that oak tree and back." Maxwell said pointing to the oak tree in the distance.  
"Ok. I bet you I win." Drake riled.  
"You're on." Maxwell said high-fiving his cousin.  
"Alyce. I will show you how to make daisy chains." Fliora said.  
"Okay." Alyce said. "Me and Drake can show you and Maxwell how to cast spells if you wish."  
"Yeah!" Maxwell yelled.

"If you lot don't eat your lunch you won't be doing anything." their parents said. The children grinned and hurriedly wolfed down their lunch. They stood up and moved away from the mat leaving their parents to talk. "If you tie a knot at the end of each daisy you should be able to make one." Fliora instructed.  
"Like this?" Alyce said trying to tie a knot but as she did so the stem broke in half and she sighed in frustration.  
"Here I'll help you. You need to pick the flower from the stem closer to the soil. It'll be easier that way." Fliora said. Meanwhile Maxwell and Drake were sprinting back from the tree. They both reached the mat at the same time. "I won! I won!" Maxwell panted.  
"No you didn't! I did!" Drake protested.  
"Boys. Boys! You both won." Merlin called.  
"Yeah!" the two boys yelled.

Once Alyce and Fliora had made their daisy chains and had placed them on their heads they joined the boys after they had finished their fifth race to and back from the tree. Maxwell and Drake moved over to Alyce and Fliora and began chanting, "Magic! Magic! Magic!" Alyce grinned and scooped up some flowers in her hand her eyes flashed golden and a she opened her hands the flowers floated up into the air in a tiny tornado sending petals everywhere. "Whoa!" Maxwell, Fliora and Drake said in awe. Alyce curtseyed for her audience and stood beside her cousins. "Your turn Drake." she said to her brother.  
"Oh. I… Erm. I don't know." Drake said hesitantly with a blush of embarrassment on his face.  
"Come on. You don't want to be upstaged by a girl do you?!" Maxwell chided.  
"Like father. Like son." Guinevere giggled causing Arthur and Maxwell to blush. "Ok." Drake said moving into a clear spot in the meadow. He made flames appear in his hands and then made two vines attach themselves to a tree and form a swing. He then stood on the swing and began to swing. Higher and higher the swing went until it could go no higher. As it reached its peak Drake let go, flying up and up and up into the air whizzing past the clouds. "Drake!" Maxwell and Fliora cried while Alyce just rolled her eyes. They glanced back up as Drake yelled, "You down there. Hello!" as he fell gracefully to the ground and landed on his feet. Maxwell and Fliora's eyes boggled in shock. "Show off." Alyce muttered Drake just winked at his sister.

"Can you teach us?!" Maxwell and Fliora yelled in glee.  
"Sure. Mum and dad can. But it may take a while to tap into your talents." Drake said.  
"We don't mind. The longer it takes the better we'll get." Maxwell and Fliora said. Drake and Alyce nodded and the three of them began to race each over to the tree again. Halfway down they flopped into the grass on their backs staring at the clouds.  
"I think they have exhausted themselves." Arthur said.  
"Doubt it. They never seem to grow tired." Merlin replied.  
"Do you think that peace will be in the kingdom of Camelot forever?"  
"Who knows what destiny holds in store for us next. But I'm looking forward to the adventures." Arthur and Merlin said in unison as Guinevere and Morgana grinned.

**THE END!**


End file.
